Headlock
by Hollypop2018
Summary: Henry and Regina are swept into Zelena's time portal. Forced to face the Enchanted Forest prior to the curse, mother and son must embark on an adventure to return home, encountering a few familiar faces along the way... Regal Believer AU taking place at the season 3 finale
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Henry and Regina are swept into Zelena's time portal. Forced to face the Enchanted Forest prior to the curse, mother and son must embark on an adventure to return home, encountering a few familiar faces along the way..._

_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE EVENTS THAT PLAY OUT. _

Chapter 1: Distant Flickering

Regina treaded cautiously to the rattling barn doors. The raging magic within glowed a bright fiery gold, making all in the surrounding area vibrate and bristle to the steady, roaring hum that signified magic indeed was here. Regina had quietly slipped away from talk of how to go about closing the time portal in search of her own solution. After all, her sister had been the one to open it. If Zelena had the power to open a portal into the past, then all be damned if Regina couldn't find a way to close it.

She hesitated at the doorway. The sensation of magic was so thickly woven into the air she breathed that she knew the moment she opened the doors, many things could happen, none of it good. Her fists, tightly clenched at her sides, released along with a deep breath that escaped her mouth. She had a vague plan of action, a spell that she would attempt once she opened the door. Whether or not the incantation would work remained to be seen. If she was to be completely honest with herself, Regina would admit that she was acting purely on impulse.

Despite this, she pushed all the harrowing concerns and possibilities aside and reached for the door. She alone had the capability to close the portal. Zelena had been her sister by blood. Powerful magic could be undone only by blood. By family. No one needed to risk their lives to close the time portal. Regina could and would prevent any further harm from arising in Storybrooke. She needed to protect Robin, Roland, but most of all Henry.

She wasn't certain if the portal was one sided, or if others from the Enchanted Forest would be able to cross. It was for this reason that it was imperative that she close it. Many dangerous creatures and people lurked in the Enchanted Forest of the past, herself included. It was her worst nightmare of Henry ever having to face the Evil Queen she once was that drove her onward.

Just as she was about to conjure her powers to open the doors, a voice cried out against the billowing magic that screamed into the night.

"Mom! What are you doing?"

Regina froze at the voice. "Henry?!" she cried in disbelief upon turning to face the culprit of the voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you out of the station," he explained, taking a few steps closer to his mother. "I gotta hand it to you. You almost made it out undetected."

"Henry," Regina's eyes were alight with worry, and her forehead creased in concern as she closed the remaining gap between her son and herself. "You can't be here," she spoke in an assertive tone, gripping his forearms tightly in her hands. "It's not safe."

"But what are you doing here, Mom?" Henry frowned. "You aren't trying to go in the portal, are you?"

"Of course not!" Regina felt the magic within the barn course through the air at an increasingly alarming rate. The portal was growing stronger by the second. "I'm trying to close it, but you can't—"

She never got to finish her thought. As she spoke, the accumulation of magic in the area peaked, flinging the barn doors open, revealing a turbulent portal, crackling, blazing and rumbling so loudly that Regina couldn't hear herself think.

"Henry, stand back!" she screamed as her hair flung wildly about her face. She made sure to shield her son from the dangers of the portal by blocking his body with hers. She felt Henry cling to her as the force of the portal's magic whipped around them, making it nearly impossible for either to move.

And then, the inevitable happened.

Against her will, Regina felt the force of the portal's magic sweep her towards the raging vortex. As the whirling winds captured her, she made a last effort to keep Henry out of harm's way. She managed to manifest enough magic to shove him away from the portal's grasp. And then, more rapidly than she could process, she was speeding towards the vortex.

Regina frantically clawed at the floor to no avail. The portal was too strong. It had such a hold on her that she was unable to escape. When she felt the floor give way beneath her, her eyes widened. What had she been thinking? What had driven her to alleviate the danger presented single handedly? Most consequences to actions were remediable. However, Regina felt that this time it would be different. An overwhelming sense of impending doom engulfed her as she felt herself fall into the portal.

"MOM!" Henry's voice rang in her ears. Having scurried to the edge of the portal, Henry lunged for Regina's hands in a last ditch effort to save her.

Miraculously, he took hold of her hands in a firm grasp just as she was about to be lost to the portal completely. Unfortunately, he too began to slide closer and closer to the vortex as he clung to his mother for dear life.

"Henry!" Regina screamed, concerned only for Henry's safety. Her eyes were wide in fear. Her son, ever the hero, was trying to save her from the time portal. "You need to let go! I'll be fine!" she pleaded over the roaring of the raging vortex.

"I can't!" he responded through clenched teeth and much determination. "I'm not going to let you leave me again."

While this warmed Regina's heart, it also shook her to the core. She was powerless to stop her son from doing this.

The two continued to slide at an alarming pace. Regina felt her whole body plunge into the portal of dark doom, Henry still grasping tightly as he too became completely submerged in the vortex. The pair, mother and son, clung to each other as tightly as possible as they spiraled downward. Regina held her son close to her, cradling his head while the world quite literally spun around them.

And then... Darkness and silence.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow! Thank you for the positive response to this story! I'm so glad many of you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. _

Chapter 2: Greener Scenery

"Mom! Mom, wake up!" An urgent voice drifted in and out of Regina's ears. A steady round of shakes and pats lightly prodded at her, delicately bringing her out of darkness.

"Mom, c'mon! Please wake up," Henry continued to speak and plead with his unconscious mother. When her eyelids fluttered open, he breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Mom?" he tried again, lightly brushing a few strands of dark hair from her face.

"Henry?" her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. Regina groaned as she pushed herself to an upright position. Her head was throbbing and she felt weak. However, when she saw her son, her spirits lifted considerably. "Henry!" His name rolled off her lips like liquid gold. A dazzling smile graced her features. She reached for him and cupped his chin in her palm. "Are you alright?" she questioned seriously.

"I'm fine," he reassured quickly. "Are you?" Henry questioned, helping his mother to her feet. Her knees buckled for a brief moment, but Henry was there to steady her balance.

"I am," Regina confirmed with a nod, grasping her son's hand firmly into her own. Before she could speak again, Henry spoke the question that seemed to be the most precedent issue at hand.

"Mom... Where are we?"

It was then that Regina fully recognized the gravity of the situation where she and her son now stood.

Regina didn't notice that she had stopped breathing. She stood there in shock for a few brief moments, then began to pace about in awe. The vegetation surrounding them was unmistakeable. Large trees, shrubbery, roots and vines everywhere. There was no mistaking the effervescent, ethereal quality to the area. Regina could practically feel the magic, thick as cream in the air.

_This couldn't be happening... She couldn't be back..._

Regina didn't even attempt to repress the frustrated growl that escaped her mouth.

"What?" Henry's attention peaked at his mother's reaction. "Where are we?" he repeated, gazing around curiously. Then it donned on him faster than a strike of lightening. His face alighted with a childish glee, and his mouth spread into a wide grin. "We're in the Enchanted Forest, aren't we?!"

Regina wished she could be as ecstatic as her son was. A wry smile tugged at the corners of her lips at Henry's excitement, but the nauseous feeling at the pit of her stomach kept it at bay.

"This is awesome!" Henry continued, thrilled. "Now I get to see what everyone talks about! You can show me! We can go see the castles, stables, villages, and whatever else we can along the way. This will be great! You can teach me about the kingdoms..."

Regina turned from her son as he babbled on about how touring the kingdoms would be great fun. How she wished it was that simple...

"And then when it's all over, we can figure out a way to get home!" Henry finished, his face flushed in pure excitement. His naivety and innocence made Regina feel vulnerable.

"Henry," she sighed, her eyes betraying her emotions. "I would love to show you the Enchanted Forest, but things aren't that simple." She turned to further inspect her surroundings while Henry scowled in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked disappointedly, oblivious to the circumstances.

Regina caught sight of an old, weathered notification nailed to a nearby tree. Knowingly, Regina strode towards the flyer, feeling sick to her stomach. Henry followed suit, perplexed and intrigued by what captured his mother's attention.

_WANTED_

_ For Crimes Against the Queen:_

_ Murder_

_ Treason_

_ Treachery_

Regina traced the edges of the announcement with her fingertips, shuddering at the accurate depiction of Snow White.

"Henry, we aren't just in the Enchanted Forest," Regina looked to her son, who had frozen while staring at the poster. "We're in the Enchanted Forest of the past..."

At this, Henry's head snapped to face Regina, his eyes wide in shock and his mouth agape in awe. He looked back to the flyer nailed to the tree and gulped upon realizing what this revelation entailed.

"We went back in time?" he gulped. When Regina nodded gravely, he tilted his head to one side, inspecting the poster once more. "Well, that changes things," he amended. Sensing his mother's discomfort, he gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "Looks like we're on an adventure."

Regina's awareness heightened at her son's touch. Fear was evident in her dark brown eyes. She was worried. Panic- stricken. The Enchanted Forest hadn't exactly been the safest place during her reign. And if Henry were to ever witness her at her worst, as the Evil Queen, she didn't know how he would cope. She feared losing his trust and love. However, his faith in her didn't falter as he continued to grin impishly at his mother.

"Don't worry, Henry," she found strength in her son's ability to spin a dire situation into positivity. "I'll figure this out. I will get us home."

"No," Henry disagreed, taking his mother's hand into his own. "_We_ will. Together."

Regina's heart melted at her son's words. His hazel green eyes reflected the sincerity in his voice. As mother and son, the two had really come so far. It gave Regina hope that after all the obstacles they had overcome, they could conquer this one too.

Regina chuckled while ruffling Henry's hair, easing some of her tension. "Of course we will," she agreed. "Now, let's get moving. We need to figure out what part of the Forest we landed in."

Henry's smile widened as he took off into the Forest, anxious to see more of the land where his entire family lived at one time.

"Henry, don't get too far ahead!" she called after her son. She recognized his enthusiasm, and even appreciated it to an extent. However, the Enchanted Forest was far too dangerous to survive separated. Perhaps not for Regina, but for Henry, who knew little to nothing of the land, indeed.

Regina took off in the direction Henry had gone, calling his name. Upon reaching a clearing, however, she came to an abrupt halt, running directly into a man clad in flexible armor. He appeared to be lost, or separated from the rest of his brigade.

"Oh! Pardon me, miss," he apologized, steadying both himself and Regina, placing his hands on her arms. "I apologize. I did not see you, milady. I did not hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'm fine," Regina responded, brushing him aside. She needed to find Henry. "You didn't happen to see a young boy run by here, did you?" When she turned to face the man, he was frozen in shock. Fear was evident on his face, and his mouth opened and closed as words tried to form on his lips.

"The Queen!" he finally managed to spit out. He visibly recoiled and leapt back a few paces, putting distance between himself and Regina.

Regina was at a loss for words. She wasn't sure how to respond to the man. Her eyes flickered to the crest adorning his armor. The Crest of Charming and Snow White... It appeared that she and Henry had arrived during the early reign of the Charmings. At this, she couldn't help but feel relieved. The reign of the Charmings had been far less brutal and vigorous. In fact, the only violence commanded by their reign had been the seizing and execution of the Evil Queen herself.

"Stand back, and don't move!" the knight instructed, his cold exterior replacing the fear he felt. He had retrieved an arrow from his back, and now aimed it straight at Regina, the bow pulled back taught.

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes and scoff. Instead, she swallowed her pride, held up both hands in surrender and spoke calmly. "Don't do anything brash or stupid."

"Do not tell me what to do, witch!" the knight spat angrily. Regina bristled in anger at his demeaning tone, but remained stoic as to not show any perceived signs of weakness. "The King and Queen have been searching for you. They wish to see you imprisoned, if not killed. Now, I will be the one rewarded for your capture."

By this point, Regina could no longer contain her irritation. "Enough of this," she barked. Harnessing her magic, she flicked her wrists to subdue him in a benign sleep-like state. The knight flinched when he realized that the Queen was attempting to disarm him, or perhaps kill him. However, both Regina and the knight paused in confusion when nothing happened. She tried again, and still nothing. Staring at her hands in horror, she realized that she was unable to use magic. She cursed beneath her breath as she attempted to light a flame in her palm, the most simplistic utilization of magic. Nothing.

"It seems as though you are powerless, _your majesty_," the knight mocked, relieved that he was still standing. Regina glowered at the man, frustrated and flustered. Why couldn't she manifest a spell?

The knight smirked devilishly as he pulled back his arrow taught. With a triumphant gleam in his eye, he released the arrow and sent it flying at Regina.

Working on pure adrenaline, she dodged the arrow just before it could pierce her skin. It embedded in a nearby tree. The knight cursed, and retrieved another arrow to launch at the Queen. Meanwhile, Regina scrambled to her feet, suddenly fearful for her life. She thought of Henry, hoping that he was safe, amidst her struggle to flee.

"You can't escape me, witch!" the man yelled in a war-like cry, training his arrow on Regina's retreating form. "There's no use in running! You can't hide from—"

Suddenly, the man grunted loudly and collapsed on the ground in a heap. Regina paused in her flight, and turned to see the knight out cold, sprawled out amongst the leaves and shrubbery. Mouth agape, her eyes trained on her rescuer.

"Like I said, Mom," Henry shrugged at his mother's bewildered, shell shocked expression, tossing aside the thick, large wooden branch he had slugged the knight with across the back of head. "We're in this together."

Regina found that she couldn't stop herself from laughing in joy and relief as she raced to embrace her son.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: You guys are so sweet! Thank you for the kind encouragements! Please keep them coming. The reviews, follows and favorites encourage me to keep up a good pace in posting new chapters. I'm kind of concerned about the pacing of the story, so let me know if you think things are moving too swiftly. Again, thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. We'll be seeing some familiar faces in the next update! _

Chapter 3: This Weather's Bringing it All Back Again

"We should come up with a name," Henry decided while he and his mother treaded through the forest. They still had yet to come across a village.

"A name for what?" Regina smirked curiously.

"Our mission to get home," Henry pointed out as if it was obvious.

"Like that Operation Python you had with Emma?" Regina questioned.

"Cobra," Henry corrected. "But yes. Getting home is an important mission, and it deserves a special, secret name."

"I agree," Regina grinned, sidestepping away from a jagged tree branch. "What did you have in mind?"

Henry mulled over the options for a few moments, scrunching his nose as he thought hard for the perfect name. Regina had always found this undeniably endearing about her son. The determination and deep thought that his face portrayed when a challenge arose from the time he was little always made Regina smile in spite of herself.

"It should be called Operation Goldfinch," he concluded with a grin.

"Why Goldfinch?" Regina chuckled good-naturedly at her son's conviction in the name.

"Well, goldfinches migrate south during the Winter," Henry explained, shoving his hands into his pockets to shield them from the frigid air. "And when Winter ends, the birds navigate their way home by working together."

Regina couldn't help but feel warmth spread throughout her body. "Just like we are," she concluded in realization.

"Exactly," Henry nodded with a triumphant grin. "We're like the Goldfinches, trying to find our way home."

"It's the perfect name, Henry," Regina gushed, wrapping her arm around his shoulders in a loving gesture, but also to keep him warm. Although Henry had been trying to hide it, his occasional shudders didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"I knew you'd like it," Henry grinned, nuzzling into his mother's side as the pair continued to the saunter through the forest, side by side. They reveled in each other's company and continued to navigate through the forest in the hopes of coming across a small village or market.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Henry hesitated slightly, pressing his lips together as if debating whether or not he should voice his concern.

"Of course, Henry," Regina responded quickly in consolation. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know," Henry swallowed thickly, still dubious. "I know," he repeated with a curt nod, as if trying to assure himself.

"Hey," Regina stopped in her tracks and gently cupped the side of her son's face, a heartfelt expression of sincerity gracing her features and touching her eyes, the very windows to her soul. "I mean it. I'm your mother, and I will always be here. You can ask me anything."

Henry smiled softly at Regina's display of emotion. More often than not, he wholly regretted ever severing his ties with her when the truth of the curse came to light. He had completely withdrawn himself from the woman that had raised him. She had retaliated in the only way that she knew how, by placing restraints and control in hopes of reigning him back in.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Henry found himself apologizing before he could stop himself.

"Sorry for what?" Regina's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I'm sorry for ever making you feel like I didn't love you," he found himself pouring out what was on his mind. "Ever since I've gotten my memory back, I just feel guilty. I was horrible to you when I found out about the curse. I denied that you were my mom. I pushed you away and I just want you to know that—"

"Stop," Regina hushed, not believing her own ears. She shook her head lightly, conflicted tears gleaming in her brown eyes. Although she was thrilled to hear this, she was also reminded of the guilt that still weighed at her conscience.

"You don't have to apologize," Regina continued, her voice threatening to crack. "I was the one that was wrong. I made you feel like you were crazy when you discovered the truth. I am the one responsible for our estrangement. I was the one that made you feel unloved and isolated. None of it was ever your fault, Henry."

"But—"

"No!" Regina interjected sternly. Tears began to stream freely down her cheeks as she tenderly held her little prince's face in her hands. "You have nothing to apologize for. There is no reason for you to feel guilty. I was wrong about so many things, Henry. I regret treating you the way I did when you brought Emma to Storybrooke. I thought I was incapable of being loved, but you have proven me wrong on so many occasions. Henry, it's the faith you have in me that keeps me going, and I thank you for it. I love you so much, and I only hope that you can one day forgive me for all the ways I've wronged you."

Regina gasped when Henry lunged at her and crushed her in a sweeping embrace. Regina responded swiftly, cradling the back of her son's head, holding him close.

"I do, Mom. I forgive you," Henry whispered, his voice quivering in emotion. Smiling gratefully through her tears, Regina kissed Henry's cheek, and continued to hold him in an embrace.

The two remained that way for a while, making up for lost time, reveling in the touch and deep affection of the relationship between a mother and son.

...

Voices, shouts, laughs and numerous simultaneous sounds of movement made Regina and Henry pause in their travels.

"Mom, look!" Henry pointed excitedly as the accumulation of cabins, huts, shops, livestock, butcheries and crops came into view. Peaking through the vegetation of branches and trees the pair cautiously settled beside a large, willowy tree a hundred paces or so from the edge of the small community, as to not be seen by its inhabitants. "It's a village!" Regina watched as Henry's thoughts played out across his face. Though the pair had yet to emerge and enter the village, Henry watched in awe from afar as commoners went about their daily lives. The scenes depicted in the book of fairytales he had grown so accustomed to now took place in real time before his very eyes.

"You know what I think?" Henry eyed his mother from the corners of his eyes after a thought occurred to him.

"No, what?" Regina played along willingly, her eyes narrowing playfully.

"I think that our first task in Operation Goldfinch is to find new clothes. We need to move around under the radar, and we'll stick out like a sore thumb if we don't change."

Regina couldn't agree more. "I believe that is a good start," she nodded.

"So how are we going to go about getting clothes?" Henry's head tilted to one side as he peered around the web of branches that concealed he and Regina from any sight of the villagers.

Regina sighed and returned her attention to the village, contemplating the options. "If I had my magic," she began bitterly, "I would be able to disguise us. But seeing as that isn't an option at the moment..." Regina had nothing more to offer. She and Henry couldn't casually enter the village to find a change of attire. Not only would their odd apparel draw attention, but it would also run the risk of someone recognizing her as the Evil Queen. The knight in the forest sure had...

"Let's figure it out when we get there," Henry suggested, tugging at Regina's arm.

"Henry, wait," Regina stopped him frantically yet demandingly, reigning him back in by taking hold of his shoulder.

"What?" he frowned, unaware of the complications at hand.

"We can't just walk into the village like this," Regina explained solemnly. "You heard that knight earlier. He recognized me as the Evil Queen. The whole village would leap at the chance to slaughter me if they were given the chance." Regina searched Henry's hazel green orbs for a rooting of understanding. He seemed to catch on quickly, and looked slightly ashamed that he had not thought of this sooner. "I can't risk them turning on you too for being in my company."

"So I'll go and find some clothes," Henry concluded, undeterred.

"By yourself?" Regina didn't like the sound of this. "Henry, I can't let you do that. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"We don't really have a choice, Mom," Henry sighed. If Regina didn't know any better, she would say that the tone in which he spoke seemed to chide her. "I'll be fine," Henry attempted to ease his mother's uncertainty. "I'll be in and out in less than ten minutes."

"Henry...I don't know..." Regina sighed, looking to the village again with worry stressed tightly across her forehead.

"Hey," Henry put a hand on his mother's shoulder to draw her attention. "I'm not a kid anymore. I can do this. I'll be able to handle myself."

While Regina was grateful that her son was trying to comfort her and ease her distress, she still remained uncertain. "If only I had my magic.." she hissed bitterly.

"But you don't," Henry reminded with a frown.

"No, I don't," Regina agreed sourly. While she agonized over the possible harm that Henry could put himself in, she felt as if they had no other options. Besides, she trusted her son more than life itself. If anyone could get in and out of the village unseen, and unnoticed, it would be him.

"Okay," she relented with a small, hesitant nod. "I trust you."

This meant the world to Henry. He grinned so brightly that Regina instantly felt confident that everything would be alright.

"I swear I'll be back as quickly as I can," he reassured. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes," Regina nodded fervently. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll be waiting right here. Don't speak to anyone and try to remain unseen."

"Stealthy as a ninja," Henry grinned mischievously. "Got it."

"Be careful," Regina gave her son an encouraging pat on the back before he took off.

"You too!" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared from Regina's sight.

Watching him go, the lack of his presence so evident, she found herself wondering and reminiscing at what point had her little prince grown up...


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you so much for the kind comments and the continued encouragement! I apologize I didn't upload this earlier. This is the longest chapter yet, and it was honestly a bit of a pain to write. I'm still not 100% satisfied with it, but it will have to do. I promised some familiar faces, so hope it doesn't disappoint. Let me know what you thought! _

Chapter 4: Great Adventures

Regina made sure to keep watch from her station amongst the trees. If any danger presented itself, Regina wouldn't spare a second thought in throwing herself in harm's way to reach Henry. She prayed it wouldn't come down to that, but she remained on guard just in case.

By the looks of the village, it appeared that she and Henry had landed somewhere in the northern part of the kingdom. This posed a problem. Although she was glad that they had not appeared in a dark part of the Enchanted Forest, it would have saved them more time. All the solutions for returning to Storybrooke that Regina knew of resided on the opposite side of the Forest in either Rumpelstiltskin's fortress or her former castle. She wasn't too keen on taking Henry to either residence. But they had to find a way home. Perhaps they could avoid encountering both the Dark One and the Evil Queen and find a magic bean. However, Regina got the foreboding feeling that it wasn't going to be that simple. Nothing ever was.

Regina was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard the galloping of hooves in a not so far off distance. Her senses heightened and her heart almost dropped when she saw a royal carriage approaching the village. For one gut wrenching moment, she thought it was her worst self, her counterpart, the Evil Queen. But when the carriage drew to a stop, upon further inspection, she found that it wasn't herself, but rather the two people she had once despised for so long.

Snow White and Prince Charming.

Regina watched as they emerged from the carriage, radiant in pure innocence, joy and benevolence. At one time, this would have made her sick, but now, she found an odd sense of comfort in their altruistic nature. She couldn't determine what they were doing in this village, but she could assume that this was yet another stop on their mission to restore the kingdom.

Regina vaguely remembered being informed of Snow and Charming's periodic visits throughout the kingdom to repair any damage she had caused during her reign. Charity to those that suffered under the disastrous Evil Queen. Their presence and visits not only uplifted the overall unity of the kingdom, but also ignited a newfound trust in the monarchy of the land. While Regina was relieved that it was Snow and David that decided to make an appearance in the village, for they didn't pose a threat, she didn't know how Henry would react to the pair if he were to see them.

"Hurry up, Henry," she pleaded softly with her son.

...

Sticking to the shadows, Henry looped his way around the tight-knit community, dodging the sights of all the villagers. It felt odd, being immersed in the very pages of the storybook that he had spent many hours reading and rereading. It was thrilling, enlightening yet unnerving to be in the Enchanted Forest. He had to constantly remind himself of the task at hand to avoid getting distracted.

Clothing. He and his mom needed new clothing that didn't reek of modern days. They couldn't give themselves away. While he found a sudden lack of inhabitants in the area of the village he resided odd, he continued on, figuring it would now be easier to go about unseen.

Henry slipped to a nearby cabin with clean clothes hang drying in the breeze along lines around the side of the home. He hated resorting to stealing, but he really had no other choice. He looked around anxiously to be sure that no one was watching. Then, browsing through the limited options, Henry reached to snag some clothes off the line. Before he could, however, a voice interrupted him.

"There is always an alternative to theft, young man," she spoke in a chastising manner, yet with a certain essence of warmth and concern. Henry would have sprinted away without looking back if the voice that spoke wasn't so familiar. Hesitantly, Henry turned to face the one who addressed him.

"I should know," Queen Snow White tilted her head to one side as she studied the boy before her. "I was once a bandit myself."

Henry's jaw dropped as he realized that the woman that stood before him was his own grandmother. Except here in the Enchanted Forest, her hair was long and black as ebony. Her cheeks were less blanched and more rosy. She appeared more jovial and youthful. Her presence radiated innocence, beauty and strength. She wore cream colored riding pants, light brown riding boots that came to the knees, and a white riding jacket embellished with jewels and the Crest of the Charmings.

"I...I'm sorry," Henry found himself stuttering, still recovering from the sudden appearance of his grandmother.

"No need to apologize to me," Snow chuckled, slowly inching her way closer to Henry until she stood just before him. "Perhaps you should replace those clothes on the line," she suggested with her eyebrows raised. The tone she used that indicated no room for argument reminded Henry so much of the Mary Margaret in Storybrooke, a tone he was very familiar with. So, with a sigh, he nodded and delicately replaced the clothing as he had found it.

Snow White smiled in satisfaction, watching as the boy took great care in hanging the clothing. She frowned slightly when she saw him hang a women's dress back up on the line, but made no comment of it.

"What's your name?" Snow asked gently and curiously once Henry had completed.

"Henry," Henry grinned at his grandmother. "And you're Snow White."

Snow eyed the boy with a surprised expression, though her smile never faltered. "Why, yes I am," she agreed with a small laugh. She eyed Henry up and down with a slight frown. He didn't appear to be from the Enchanted Forest. His clothing was too foreign, and there was just something off about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, perhaps it was intuition, but Henry seemed different.

"Where are you from, Henry? Do you live here?"

"Ummm," Henry searched for an answer, a cover that would get him through this conversation unsuspecting and inconspicuous. "I'm not from here," he started slowly. "I'm from a very distant land."

"Then how did you know who I was?" Snow questioned curiously. Henry's ears reddened as he struggled to come up with an answer.

"Your story is well known where I'm from," he decided to go with. "And I saw some of the old wanted posters the Evil Queen once put up in the Forest."

"Ah," Snow seemed to accept the answer. "You know, the Forest isn't a very safe place for someone your age to wander around in alone. Especially in these parts," she said out of pure concern.

"But I'm not alone," Henry protested before he could stop himself. "My mom's with me."

This seemed to surprise Snow White. "Oh? Where is she now?"

"Uh... Hunting," Henry was almost stumped by the question, but went with the first thing that came to mind. "Yeah. We've been living off the animals and vegetation of the Forest. You see, the two of us have been traveling on foot for days," Henry knew that he was being a complete ham and was down right lying, but he had to create a plausible cover. "We had food, clothing and supplies to work with at first, but then we were robbed by a band of thieves. I was just..." he looked back to the line of clothing, a feigned look of sorrow on his face, "I just wanted to help," he concluded.

Snow White listened in horror and sorrow as Henry relayed his tale. Her heart melted for the boy. "Seems as though you and your mother have endured a difficult journey," Snow surmised, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder in comfort.

"You have no idea," Henry sighed dramatically. He felt bad for lying. He truly did. But what else was he supposed to do? Snow was buying it, and that's all that mattered.

"Come, Henry," Snow offered the boy her hand encouragingly. "I think I may be able to help."

Though Henry was hesitant to follow his grandmother, he ultimately obliged and took Snow's hand. She then began guiding him through the village, earning many looks of awe, confusion and admiration from the villagers they passed. It seemed that the arrival of royals was responsible for the sudden disappearance of villagers from the edges of the community. They all were accumulated at the front of the village, either interacting with the King in the distance, or standing around in excitement.

"Everyone's staring," Henry commented dumbly, feeling as though he was in the middle of a dream.

"So?" Snow quipped playfully. "You deserve a proper welcome to the Enchanted Forest. Now everyone will jump at the chance to help the boy in the accompaniment of the Queen." Henry's ears perked at this comment. It was still odd to think of his grandmother as the Queen of the Enchanted Forest. He knew his mother's reign was at an end, but he still thought of Regina as the Queen no matter how corrupt her rule had been. "Where did you say you were from?" Snow's question drew him out of his thoughts.

"I didn't," Henry responded, suddenly feeling anxious. When Snow gave him a look indicating that he continue, Henry decided to speak semi-truthfully. "I'm from a town called Storybrooke."

"I don't believe I've ever heard of it," Snow frowned.

"Like I said before, it's far away from here," Henry shrugged with a smirk. If only she knew just how far away it was. "If you don't mind me asking," Henry attempted to redirect the conversation. "What are you doing here? Don't you have other duties to attend to?"

"My husband, David, and I have made it our mission to restore the Enchanted Forest," Henry was grateful that his grandmother took the bait. "After the reign of Queen Regina, many of this kingdom's villages were damaged and destroyed. The people were left to suffer. So, we've been traveling from village to village, aiding the people of this land in whatever ways possible, and asking what is needed to help them thrive again."

"That's very generous," Henry praised with a small smile.

"I'm glad you think so," Snow beamed, feeling confident at the positive reassurance.

The pair stopped at a tailor shop. When Henry hesitated at the doorway, Snow gestured for him to follow her in. With much deliberation, Henry entered while Snow held the door open for him. The woman who owned the shop froze when she saw Snow. However, Snow White spoke as if nothing was wrong, grinning widely at Henry while doing so.

"This young man needs a new set of travel wear as well as a good pair of comfortable traveling boots—"

"But, your majesty, I don't have any money to pay for this," Henry interjected worriedly.

"I'm aware," Snow rolled her eyes in admiration. "It's alright. I've got it covered."

"But—"

"And you don't have to address me so formally," Snow interjected with her brows raised. "My name is Snow."

"Why are you doing this?" Henry asked, floored and perplexed by his grandmother's actions. "You hardly even know me."

Snow's expression softened as she stared at the young boy. A reminiscent look graced her features as she answered Henry. "Because, believe it or not, I have been in your shoes, Henry. I had someone that was able to help me pull through the difficult challenges that arose, and I would be doing you an injustice if I walked away without doing the same."

Henry felt his heart warm at her words. "Who helped you?" Henry inquired curiously, though he already had a good idea of who she was referring to.

"A dear friend of mine, Red Riding Hood."

_I knew it_, Henry thought in triumph.

"Now, Henry, do you happen to know your mother's measurements?"

"No," Henry frowned regrettably. "But she's about your size. Probably an inch or so shorter, though," he supplied.

"Alright," Snow nodded, turning her attention back to the woman working in the shop. "And then we need a dress suitable for travel. Perhaps a cloak as well. It has been rather chilly in these parts."

While the woman went to work finding clothing in the back of her shop that fit Snow's description, Henry turned his attention to his grandmother with a grateful expression.

"Snow?" he drew her attention. Before she could respond, Henry embraced her in an earnest hug. "Thank you."

"Of course," Snow chuckled, returning the boy's embrace with sincerity. "But we aren't done. After this I'll see to getting you and your mother some food and supplies."

In this moment, Henry came to understand the extent of his grandmother's devotion to her kingdom. Her genuine care and concern for strangers was truly remarkable. And yet, Henry felt that deep down, a part of her recognized a part of him. After all, they were related.

...

Regina had been waiting for a while. Well over the ten minutes Henry had insisted on. She was just about to abandon her post and search for her son when rustling in the leaves to her back made her jump.

"Henry!" she breathed in relief when she saw her son emerge from the trees. She was taken aback by his appearance. He wore dark brown riding pants, black traveling boots, a chestnut colored tunic and a dark forest green cape that tied at his shoulders. On his back, he carried a large bag filled to the brim with unknown items.

"Did you steal all of this?!" Regina exclaimed in astonishment.

"No..." Henry grunted as he set the bag down on the ground and began pulling the clothing intended for his mother from its confines.

"Then how...?" Regina left the question hanging in the air as she kneeled beside the open bag, peering in to see a variety of foods, weapons and supplies that would aid them on their travels.

"Well...Snow showed up, and she helped me out a little," Henry admitted with a small shrug, handing his mother her change of clothes.

"A little?" Regina snorted in amusement. "What in the world did you tell her to get all of this?"

"Not important," Henry brushed it aside, knowing his mother would disprove of how blatantly he had lied. "Let's get out of here."

"Henry," Regina stopped her son from taking off, clutching her clothes in one arm, and grabbing his cloak with the other. She thought of questioning him further, but found there was no point in doing so. Henry had promised to come back with clothes, and he had. Regina had trusted him to return unscathed, and he had. She realized that there was no reason to prod her son for details. He had exceeded what was promised, and that was all that mattered. "You look handsome," she complimented instead, her eyes glistening in adoration.

Henry smiled with a small giggle. "Thanks, mom. Now, let's go."

...

"Snow! Where have you been?"

"David!" Snow White greeted cheerfully. However, the King looked perplexed and concerned as he rushed to his wife. "What's wrong?" Snow instantly asked. "What happened?"

"There appears to be a concern worth our attention, my love," he admitted, guiding his wife to the back of their carriage.

A knight leaned against the base of the coach. He appeared to be injured, holding the back of his head with a grimace of pain. Snow instantly recognized the knight as one of their own.

"Oh my," Snow breathed. "What happened?"

"The Queen, your majesty," the man responded angrily. "The Evil Queen."

"Our men found him in a nearby clearing," David verified with a solemn expression when Snow looked to him in astonishment for confirmation.

"She was here," the knight continued, gritting his teeth. "She was searching for a young boy. I tried to stop her, but she overpowered me, though I don't remember how."

"A young boy you say?" Snow questioned curiously, mind drifting to a certain hazel green eyed boy.

_But I'm not alone. My mom's with me. _

_Oh? Where is she now?_

_Uh... hunting._

_She's about your size. Probably an inch or so shorter, though._

Perhaps it was just a coincidence.

"Have the grounds searched," Snow commanded, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "If she can be found, bring her to us. Unharmed."

Those that had accompanied Snow and David to the village instantly followed orders without question. While David rubbed Snow's shoulders in comfort and reassurance, whispering that everything was going to be alright, Snow couldn't shake away the feeling that there was something she was missing.

_Curious..._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So I'm going to be going out of town for Christmas so sadly, I doubt that I will be able to update for the next several days. Maybe I'll get lucky and find time... Thank you again for the continued support! The next several chapters are going to get interesting so I'm eager to get home and start posting them. You'll see what I mean at the end of this chapter ;) I figured more Regal Believer was in order since the last update had little to none. Enjoy!_

_ALSO: I've been getting questions why Regina can't use her magic. That will be addressed later in the story. Perhaps the next update though I'm not 100% sure. There's a reason! _

Chapter 5: Faces and Condensation

Henry turned to face his mother when he heard her approaching him. After insisting on traveling as far away from the village as possible, Regina had finally allowed the pair to settle in a vacant area of the woods. Henry had stood watch while his mother had changed her clothes behind a cluster of large trees. The sun was setting, turning the leaves into an array of beautiful colors. This kept him occupied until Regina was finished.

"You look... different," he commented with an amused, impish grin as she emerged while situating the dress she wore to better fit her body.

"Yes well, I don't believe I have ever worn anything so itchy," she grumbled bemusedly while scratching at the fabric firmly fitting her ribcage. The dress she wore was made of a kind of tulle that wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing Regina had ever worn. It was simple, a light tan color, form fitting at the torso, slightly low cut, but overall very flattering.

Henry did nothing to stop the lighter that escaped his lips. It was odd to see his mother in clothes that a commoner or peasant would wear. "Well we have to look like we belong so we can't parade around in fancy clothes," he giggled in between breaths.

"Are you making fun of me, Henry?" Regina teased, wrapping her light turquoise blue cloak around her neck.

"No, of course not!" Henry protested through remnants of laughter.

"Somehow I'm not convinced," Regina narrowed her eyes playfully, then lunged at her son. Henry yelped in surprise but managed to dodge his mother. He sprinted from her, basking in pure reminiscent joy as Regina chased him much like she had when he was young.

Regina's laughter was more precious than pure gold. She ran after her son, trying to trap him around the trees and cut him off through the bushes. While they never strayed too far from their intended camp site, they ran all over. Their cloaks billowed behind them as they dashed about. Regina couldn't recall a time where she had felt so care-free. Her spirit felt indestructible. This moment she shared with her son would be cherished for years to come.

"Gotcha!" she cried triumphantly as she caught her son from behind. Henry yelled in astonishment when his mother's arms wrapped around him. Losing his balance, he stumbled forward, bringing Regina down with him until they crashed amongst the leaves.

They giggled uncontrollably, wrapped in each other's arms. They remained like that until their laughter faded to smiles, and their smiles faded to a comfortable silence. As they admired the way the setting sun transformed the scenery around them, Henry sighed and nuzzled into Regina's side. Regina recuperated by draping her cloak over him to keep the chill away.

"Mom?"

"Yes my little prince?" Regina hummed with a smile.

Henry took a moment to glance at his mother before continuing. She looked so serene and at peace.

"Are you scared?" he prodded gently.

Regina's brows furrowed as a frown tugged at the corners of her lips. "About what, Henry?"

"About a lot of things," Henry answered calmly. "Like how we're going to get home...what if you run in to someone of your past? Are you worried about... Running into your old self?"

Regina arched her neck to face her son, concern etched into her features. "You have nothing to be scared of. I'll be here to protect you no matter what. The only thing that worries me, Henry, is your safety."

"Mom," Henry rolled his eyes in semi-annoyance at her typical answer. "I know that already. But, really. Have you thought about how we're going to get home? Without your magic we're kind of powerless."

Regina sighed and deflated, dropping her head back to the ground. "I... I don't know," she admitted weakly. "It would be nice if we could locate a magic bean that could take us back, but those are extremely rare. The only other alternatives that I can think of are either recruiting the help of Rumpelstiltskin or..." Regina couldn't find it in her to continue.

"Or what?" Henry prodded anxiously.

"Or sneaking in to my vault in my castle. There may be relics that would be able to help us within that vault."

"What are the chances of Rumple or the Evil Queen helping us?" Henry inquired.

When Regina flinched at her infamous title, Henry instantly regretted wording it that way. But, Regina brushed it aside and answered before he could correct himself.

"The Evil Queen? Little to none. But we might be able to convince Rumple to help, though it won't be easy."

"Why can't we just climb Anton's beanstalk and get a magic bean?" Henry suggested.

"I suppose we could," Regina pursed her lips as she mulled the notion over. "But isn't that the beanstalk Emma climbed to find the magic bean to return to Storybrooke?" Henry nodded. "We can't forget that we're stuck in the past," Regina reminded. "If we were to climb the beanstalk and retrieve a magic bean from Anton, we could potentially endanger the future."

"How?" Henry cocked his head with a frown.

"Suppose we do acquire a magic bean from the beanstalk. If we use it to return to Storybrooke, what happens if that very magic bean was destined to bring Emma and Mary Margret home? They would no longer be able to use it, thus altering the natural course of the future."

"Wait," Henry interrupted, suddenly alarmed. "Did me interacting with Grandma change the future?!"

Regina jumped at her son's sudden perturbation. "I don't believe so, Henry," she assured. "She still remains oblivious to who you are. Nothing happened that I should be aware of, right?"

Henry shrugged and shook his head. "No," he frowned. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Okay," Regina sighed with a slight nod. "Then I believe everything is fine."

Henry then allowed himself to relax. Though he wasn't completely convinced, he trusted his mother's instincts. The sun was now out of sight, and the chill of the night seemed to increase steadily with each passing moment. When Henry shivered, Regina took notice.

"Perhaps we should build a fire," she proposed, sitting upright.

"Good idea," Henry leapt up and offered a hand to his mother. She took it graciously and stood to her feet. "I can go look for firewood," Henry suggested.

"Perhaps we should together," Regina narrowed her eyes while inspecting their sudden unlit surroundings. "I don't like the idea of being separated in the dark."

"And you said you aren't scared," Henry goaded childishly. Before Regina could retort, Henry took her hand and laced their fingers together. "It's okay. I'll protect you," he continued playfully, giving his mother's hand a reassuring squeeze.

...

"My Queen," a voice spoke from behind her. She cringed and paused in what she was doing, practicing and strengthening her craft, snarling.

"I thought I told you not to disturb me," she growled, evidently irritated.

"You said unless there was an emergency," the voice argued pointedly.

The Queen rolled her eyes, stood up straight, and turned to face her mirror. "This better be good," she glowered. Raising an eyebrow, she indicated for her mirror to speak.

"The Charmings are convinced that you were in the Northern Territory earlier today," he started.

"You and I both know that is a lie. This is of concern to me, why?" The Queen inquired, bemused. Ever since they had taken over the throne, The Charmings were always accusing her of blasphemous doings. It was rather irritating. If she _were_ to plot, destruct and cause damage to the kingdom, the Charmings would never know of it until it was too late.

"Normally it wouldn't be," the mirror agreed. "However, I took the liberty of further investigating this claim, and I believe you will be intrigued by what I have found." The mirror's sly, mischievous smirk peaked the Evil Queen's interest, yet he did nothing to clarify his ominous comment.

"Are you just going to sit there or show me?" The Queen snapped irritatedly.

With a knowing, malicious grin, the mirror's face faded from the surface of the glass and was replace by an image that took the queen's breath away. Before her was an image of a woman that looked scarily identical to herself working with a young boy to start a fire in the Forest. The Queen's eyes widened considerably, and she found herself taking a few steps closer to the mirror to get a better look at the scene.

The woman in the image seemed undeniably happy. She softly instructed the boy to blow at the growing flames that spread from the brush at the center of the accumulation of logs to the wood. When a steady lick of flames manifested, the boy cheered on with excitement.

"_We did it! How did you know how to do that?_"

The woman chuckled sincerely, placing her hands in front of her to warm them against the heat of the fire. "_Just because I was raised privileged doesn't mean I don't know how to start a fire, dear._"

The Queen felt a surge of envy and pity wallow at the pit of her stomach.

"She bears quite a resemblance to you, My Queen," the mirror spoke as the Evil Queen continued to watch the scene, a conflicted expression of rage, jealousy and perplexion donning her features.

"She's a peasant," she retorted indignantly and unconvincingly. "Where are they?"

"It appears that they are heading in this direction, your majesty, though I am unable to determine for what reason," the mirror answered as the boy leaned his head against the woman's shoulder. She wrapped a wool blanket around him then placed a kiss upon his forehead.

It was curious. While the woman looked exactly like her, apart from the dreadful clothing and shorter hair, she also seemed so content and happy. A sort of grace touched her eyes as she basked in the warmth of the fire and the tenderness of the child's touch. The woman in the mirror looked to be the polar opposite counterpart to the Evil Queen herself.

"Perhaps we should pay this imposter a visit," her blood red lips sneered a malevolent smile while her eyes trained and narrowed at the woman in the image.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: So sorry for the longer wait! I truly did try to update over my vacation, but it just didn't happen. Because I didn't update, and I want to apologize, I present to you the longest chapter yet! I think it's a good one, but please let me know if you agree or disagree. Like I said previously, things are getting interesting... Thank you for the continued support and I hope you all are having a great holiday! _

Chapter 6: I'm Going Outside to Take It All In

"I have a thought," Henry yawned as he and his mother treaded the sides of the road. After a night's rest, the pair now were trekking towards the Southwestern area of the Enchanted Forest, approaching Rumpelstiltskin's fortress.

"A thought about what, Henry?" Regina inquired sweetly.

"Well, more of a theory actually," he corrected himself, adjusting the bag on his back that he insisted on carrying. "About why you can't use your magic."

This caught Regina's attention. "I'm open to any speculation, dear," she prodded for Henry to speak his mind.

"Okay, well... This could be completely wrong, so I'm not saying this is the reason, but..." Henry paused before continuing, collecting his thoughts. "Maybe both you and your other self, the Evil Queen, can't use magic in the same time period." Regina frowned as she thought this theory over. "I mean, to me it makes sense," Henry defended with a shrug. "Because the old you can use her magic here, in this time, in the Enchanted Forest, you can't because you both can't use the exact same power source at once."

"I see your point," Regina mused aloud. "You might be right."

"Like I said, it's just a theory."

"Perhaps Rumple will be able to shed some light on the subject," Regina sighed, not believing a word she said. Rumpelstiltskin would ridicule and mock her inability to use magic before he ever explained why she found a sudden difficulty in manifesting her powers.

"Don't worry, Mom," Henry reassured sweetly. "We'll find out why you can't use magic. I know it's bothering you."

"Thank you, Henry," Regina smiled at her son gratefully. "But first thing's first. We need to get to Rumple's fortress."

"Agreed," Henry nodded. "At least Phase 1 of Operation Goldfinch is complete."

Regina chuckled heartily. "What was Phase 1?"

"Getting new clothes and deciding on a destination," Henry spoke confidently.

"And what's Phase 2?"

"Getting to the fortress," Henry surmised. Regina smiled, wrapping an arm around her son as they walked. "And to pass time," Henry continued, "I have an idea." Regina raised an eyebrow and grinned, encouraging him to continue. "Let's just ask each other questions. I'll ask one, you answer, then you ask one, and I'll answer. But we have to be honest in our answers."

"Alright," Regina agreed. "You can go first."

Without hesitation or thought, Henry asked his question, making Regina inclined to believe that he had wanted to ask it for a long time. "What was the best thing about being a Queen?"

Regina was caught slightly off guard by the question. She had never been asked it before, though it seemed to be a common question. Her lips pressed together in a thin line as memories of the constricting life she'd lived as a Queen came forth. Henry sensed his mother's discomfort but didn't revoke the question. He truly was curious.

"There weren't many things I did enjoy about being the Queen," Regina admitted hesitantly. "The lavish clothing, jewels and riches meant nothing to me. I never desired power. It was thrust upon me. But, I must say, despite it all, the knights and guards were very loyal."

Henry thought on what his mother had implied. Had she not married into royalty willingly? The fairytale book never had expanded upon his mother's story. All of her terrible deeds were recounted, but never any of the motivations and dispositions she had been placed into prior. Before Henry could ask another question, Regina asked her own, following the format that Henry had set forth.

"Emma told me that you had friends in New York," she said. "Who was your best friend?"

Henry grinned thinking that it had only been a matter of time until this was brought up. "My best friend was David, but we all called him Dave. Looking back it's a funny coincidence. I guess part of me never left Storybrooke. Of course my best friend would share my grandpa's name."

Regina listened intently to her son with a wry smile playing at the corners of her lips. "Do you miss him?"

"Hey, I thought we agreed to one question at a time," Henry joked.

"Think of it as a part 'b' then," Regina gave her son a pointed look, though teasingly.

Henry shrugged with a dormant expression. "Yeah, I guess I miss him. Dave was a good friend. But it wasn't really real. New York wasn't real. It was never really home. Ma and I were happy, but it wasn't true happiness, you know? Because we left part of our hearts back in Storybrooke."

"And your memories..." Regina added softly.

"Yeah, that too," Henry agreed. "But, Mom, I really am thankful for what you did for me and Emma. I don't think either of us could have moved on from our lives in Storybrooke if you had not erased our memories."

"I wouldn't go so far to say that. The two of you would have found a way..." Regina trailed off.

"It's true," Henry shrugged complacently. "Deny it all you want, but really, we would have gone into straight up depression mode... Alright my turn," he changed the subject before Regina could respond. "You said the knights were loyal. So, which knight was your favorite?"

It took a moment for Regina to switch her train of thought, but when she did, it didn't take her a long time to come up with an answer. "I would have to say either Micheal or Fiyero. I met them both in the early days of my betrothal to Snow's father." Regina had to repress a shudder as the memories of solitude, misery and confinement rushed back. "They were both knights to King Leopold, and when I took over the throne, they remained loyal to me, though for what reason I still don't know. In fact, after the Charmings won back the kingdom, it was them that convinced others in my brigades to stand by my side and not grovel to the change in regime. Many didn't listen, but quite a few did. Whether it was out of fear or devotion, I'm not sure. But those that stayed were rewarded greatly for it. I made sure to it that they were all given decent lives in Storybrooke when the curse finally succeeded."

"They saw something good in you," Henry had been listening intently. He seemed keen on the idea of someone other than himself acknowledging that his mother indeed had a heart. "Michael and Fiyero. They had too. Otherwise they would not have stayed."

"I'm not so sure about that..." Regina groused with a wince. "I have done many terrible things, Henry. Deeds that others would never dream of. I was ruthless and extreme. I'm sure I could not even count all the lives I took. Knights that did not do as they were told were..." Regina seemed to realize who she was speaking to and swallowed deeply, sending an apologetic look in her son's direction. "What I'm trying to say is, in the days of my reign, I don't believe anyone could remain loyal to me other than out of fear."

Henry studied his mother's mannerisms and expressions. He knew this particular look well. Self- loathing, doubt and pain, all etched into her features plainer than day. His heart wrenched in despair for her.

"You really don't believe in yourself, do you?" he realized sadly, with sorrow reflecting in his hazel eyes.

Regina paused, eyes widening at the pure remorse in her son's voice. It was puzzling to her. How could someone who once believed for her to be truly evil and a lost cause now vouch for her and look past all the wretchedness? "I..." Before Regina could answer, a roaring approaching their location interrupted her. A carriage was bolting towards them, though they were unable to see it from the coverage of vegetation.

"If we're planning on arriving to the fortress in one piece, we should get off the road," Regina spoke instead, guiding her son off the road and into the coverage of the trees.

After urging her son to kneel down behind the trunk of a fallen tree, the pair watched as the carriage passed. When she realized who it was, Regina's face paled and her heart raced. She cursed darkly beneath her breath, momentarily forgetting that her son was with her.

"What?" Henry hissed, alarmed. "Who is it?" He studied the carriage as it flew past. It was dark, regal, very large and lavishly extravagant. Accompanied by twelve or so knights on horseback, the whole carriage and entourage was rather intimidating. After a moment's hesitation, Henry recognized it as the Evil Queen's carriage from his storybook. He glanced nervously at his mother, who stiffened and looked absolutely horrified when the carriage came to a screeching halt no more than a hundred yards off from their location.

The two watched in a sort of twisted fascination as the door flew open. In less than a second, the Evil Queen had stormed out of the carriage. Her blood red lips were curled into a snarl. Her hair, long and billowing wildly behind her in an assortment of large and small curls was accompanied by attire only fit for a Queen. A long deep red riding coat that draped to the ground and spiraled behind her with each step she took paired with skin tight, shiny leather pants and boots that came past her knees gave the Evil Queen an intimidation factor on par with the presence of a dangerous, wild animal. She was raging and roaring at her knights. From this distance Regina and Henry couldn't hear what was said. Henry's eyes remained transfixed on the past form of his mother, awestruck and ensnared by the brutality of her mannerisms and the ferocity of her movements. They were ten times more intense than anything she had ever done in Storybrooke. Regina felt bile rising in her throat at the reminder of who she once was. She was nauseated by the scene that was playing out before her. She recognized this situation well. This was to be a search. A search and seizure for an escapee, a traitor, or if the time period had been a few years prior, Snow White.

"Henry," Regina whispered urgently, fear evident in her eyes. "We need to move, now!"

Henry didn't even try to argue as his mother grabbed his arm and rushed him deeper into the Forest as the Evil Queen commanded her knights to disperse.

"Mom, what's going on?" Henry asked as Regina ran with him into the depths of the forest.

"I'm not sure, Henry," she admitted through ragged breathing. "But I do know that she is organizing some sort of search."

"For who?" Henry questioned in puzzlement. "Snow White isn't a bandit living in the woods anymore. Who is there to catch?"

"I have no idea," Regina shook her head. "But I do know that other than the searches for Snow, I never had an unsuccessful raid in the Enchanted Forest, so if we don't get out of here fast, she will find us."

Henry didn't question his mother further as they winded throughout the forest. She was frantic, and while Henry understood why, it also confused him. Perhaps if given the chance, the Evil Queen would be willing to help and comply. After all, her own happy ending was the one in question.

Regina paused when she heard a twig breaking not far behind them. Her blood ran cold and her face fell, distraught. "How is that even possible?!" she whined frustratedly. At this rate, regardless of how quickly they ran, they would be seized by her former knights.

"Henry, listen to me," Regina kneeled to his level and held his face in her palms. "I need you to run. Run as far away from here as you can. Take everything and go. If you travel the road we were on all the way to the end, you will reach Rumple's castle. You're going to have to tell him the truth. If you do that, he will help."

"What about you?!" Henry looked bewildered.

"If I can, I will catch up to you, but I more than likely will be taken captive," Regina admitted honestly.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you—"

"You have to, Henry!" Regina's nostrils flared in determination. "Sometimes the heroic thing to do is to continue on without your team. I promise I'll be fine. Now go! There are good people in the Enchanted Forest that will help you if you need anything."

"But Mom—"

"Go!" Regina hissed angrily, giving her son a light shove. This caught Henry's attention, and he finally relented, leaving his mother's side, though not willingly.

"Be careful!" Regina called after him.

Just as Henry disappeared from Regina's sight, a rustle in the trees behind her made the hair on the back of her neck stand up straight. She prepared for whoever was about to emerge from the bushes by calming her nerves to the best of her ability. Henry was gone, and while she was worried for him, she feared what the Evil Queen would do to him more if he were to ever encounter her. There was nothing, no one, more dangerous in the Enchanted Forest than herself. Her son being out of sight brought a vague sense of reassurance to her.

So when a sickly snide and smug "What have we here?" drawled behind her, Regina was able to meet the woman's eyes with a snarl of her own.

It was odd staring into the eyes of her former self. The way her eyes shined of malicious glee and her lips turned up into a calculating smirk was slightly unnerving. Regina eyed the Evil Queen from her head to her toes with pursed lips. She ignored the six knights that accompanied the queen, and chuckled arrogantly.

"I must say," she shrugged raising a brow. "I'm not impressed."

The Evil Queen sneered in pure rage, her eyes narrowing and her nostrils flaring. "How dare you?! You have no idea who you are speaking to, _peasant_."

This only made Regina laugh harder. "Shows what you know, _your majesty_," she glowered at herself haughtily, leaning closer towards her in the hints of a threat.

The Evil Queen bristled in annoyance, studying the woman before her. The likeness between herself and this stranger was even more apparent in person. "It would serve you well to watch your tongue, _wench_. I have been searching for you ever since the early light of dawn. It would not be wise to test my patience," she threatened in a deep tone.

This caught Regina off guard. "You have been searching for me?" she repeated in puzzlement. How did she know of her existence in this realm?

"Are you deaf?" she snapped irritatedly. "Is that not what I just said? Yes, dear. Rumor has it that I was in the Northern part of the Forest yesterday, but we both know that is a lie."

Regina's mind drifted to the young knight that had just about killed her if not for her son's involvement. She repressed a groan at the realization that he most likely had awoken and reported the incident to Snow and Charming. From there it would only take initiative for the Evil Queen to learn about the incident.

"Many have said that you bear quite a resemblance to me... Personally, I don't see it, but that doesn't lessen the fact that you are falsely posing as me with intentions unknown," the Evil Queen accused. "But don't think I won't find out why," she added confidently.

Regina had nothing to say other than to roll her eyes in annoyance. She recalled being daft and brash during her days as the Evil Queen, but what she didn't remember was the overly dramatic cockiness she possessed in her confrontations with others. To many, it would be deemed intimidating, but to Regina, who knew this woman better than she knew herself, it was nothing shy of obnoxious and maddening. She watched as the Evil Queen began to pace around her, making Regina feel as if a lioness was inspecting her catch before slaughtering it.

"It seems as though we are missing a companion, yes?" she drawled schemingly. Regina was grateful that the woman was at her backside when her eyes flashed in worry and her jaw clenched when realization of what the fallen Queen was referring to slammed into her, taking her voice and breath away. When she said nothing, the Queen continued to speak. "You have been traveling with a young boy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Regina was horrified with herself when her voice came out raspy and lacquered in deceit.

"Oh, but don't you?" the Evil Queen leered, returning to face Regina with a knowing, crafty smirk. "Do not play games with me, _peasant_. I know you have. I have been trailing the two of you. Where is he?"

Defensive, angered and driven by the impulse to protect her son, Regina took a stride towards the Evil Queen. "Long gone by now, _witch_. You will never have him. Don't think for one second that I would ever allow you to claim him as your prisoner!"

The Evil Queen seemed more amused than angered at Regina's outburst. "Is that so?" she laughed. Snapping her fingers in a silent command, two knights that stood at her side leapt forward and each took one of Regina's arms into a tight grasp. Regina's glare never left the Evil Queen's chocolate brown eyes as the knights held her captive. She was in too much of a rage.

"You seem to forget that he is only but a child," The Evil Queen said. "It shan't take long to recover him. You will be reunited with the boy shortly."

Regina saw red as the Queen spoke. She wanted nothing more than to strangle this woman, herself, until the life bled out of her. If only she had her damn magic! She snarled with such ferocity that the Evil Queen narrowed her eyes, perplexed and vaguely impressed. "If you so much as touch him—" she never got to finish her sentence. With a bemused expression, the Evil Queen waved at the guards holding Regina in place, and before she knew what had happened, Regina fell to the floor in a heap as the realm of unconsciousness pulled at her and beckoned her to sleep.

"MOM!"

The last thing she heard was a very familiar voice, screaming out for her with so much fear that while Regina wanted to awaken and reassure the boy, she found that the darkness ensnared her to the extent that she could not emerge. At least not at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. Unfortunately, this one is just a transition. I appreciate all of the comments you guys leave me, so please don't hesitate to voice your concerns, speculations, and requests of what you want to see. Again, the next one will be more interesting. Thank you and enjoy! _

Chapter 7: You Say Too Late To Start

Regina groaned as an extreme throbbing on the back of her head sent waves of discomfort and pain throughout her body. She opened her heavy eyelids and winced as she groggily began to push herself up.

"_MOM_!"

The distant memory of her son calling out to her had Regina leaping to her feet. She found herself being held captive in a dungeon. Iron bars kept her within the confines of the small cell. Torchlight on the walls softly illuminated her surroundings, though not very clearly.

"Henry?" she called hesitantly, heart racing and face drained of color.

"Mom?" he responded from the cell directly next to hers. His voice brought an extreme wave of relief over her, and she rushed to the cell wall separating her from her son without a second thought. When he bounded towards her from the other end of his cell, Regina reached out to him through the iron bars. They shared an awkward but comforting embrace through the cell's bars.

"How did you get here? She didn't hurt you, did she?" the questions tumbled out.

"No, Mom. I'm fine," Henry reassured quickly. "I promise, I'm fine."

"What happened, Henry? What did she say to you?" Regina searched for fear in her son's eyes. Fear of her and what she was capable of. All she saw was love. And this brought an immense amount of relief to her.

"Well..." Henry's mind went elsewhere as he recounted what had occurred when his mother had gone unconscious.

_"MOM!" Henry rushed to Regina with no hesitation, shoving the armed knights out of his way to kneel by his fallen mother. "Mom?" he lightly shook her, wanting to bring her out of a sleeping state, but knowing in his heart that she wouldn't wake for some time. The top of her head had a welt on it, and the bruising had already spread to the uppermost area of her forehead._

_"It's okay," Henry whispered, hoping that somehow his message could relieve his mother of any little hints of stress. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He then seemed to remember what was going on around him, who was with him, and what threats and danger they presented. Feebly, he looked up, meeting the Evil Queen's astounded stare._

_The Queen was shocked when the boy had emerged from the trees. She was astounded that the boy had rushed to the woman's aid with not as much as a second thought. But what really floored her, was that this boy, this child, was the woman's son. As she stared into the innocent, hazel orbs of the young boy, she felt a twinge of guilt and pity overcome her. However, the feeling subsided as quickly as it had come, and the Evil Queen set a mask of superiority in its place._

_"It seems as though the search will be much simpler than previously thought," she smirked sarcastically, watching in rapt attention as the boy held his mother's hand tightly in his own. "Take care of it," she sneered at her guards, then swiftly turned away to stalk towards her carriage._

_The guards obeyed the queen's command and lurched forward to take hold of Regina's limp form. They snatched her away from Henry, who then began to panic as they began hauling her away._

_"Wait!" he cried. His plea caught the Queen's attention and she halted in her retreat. She swiveled to meet the boy who now stood on his feet, a determined scowl on his face. The Queen eyed him up and down with a curious gaze. Before she could speak, the boy beat her to it, with power and keen intent in his voice._

_"I'm not going anywhere without her," he narrowed his eyes at the Evil Queen. "You'll have to take me too." His gaze pierced the cold, empty heart of the fallen queen. Curiosity and interest drew her closer to the boy, and she found herself taking an involuntary step closer to him._

_Bending her knees slightly to better meet his piercing stare, she tilted her head to one side as she answered the boy._

_"You have heart, young one. Bravery and courage... That will be your downfall one day if you don't learn to repress your emotions." Suddenly, her eyes burned with such sentiment that Henry instantly understood that she didn't believe what she said. "Love is weakness," she growled, sending a shiver down Henry's spine._

_"I don't care what you say," Henry replied with equal combativeness. "I'm coming with her. Take me captive too if you wish. I'm not going to lose her."_

_The Evil Queen straightened with a bemused look. "As you wish," she snarled. Upon hearing this, the knights instantly leapt to take Henry into their guard, but the Evil Queen halted them, raising her hands to freeze them in a temporary confinement spell. "I don't believe force will be necessary," she announced. "The boy will come willingly, yes?" she looked to Henry for confirmation. He nodded enthusiastically, eyes trained on his unconscious mother who was draped in a knight's arms._

_"Very well," the Queen said, unfreezing her knights. "Come now, boy," she instructed, beckoning him to follow. He did as he was told, rushing to an unconscious Regina's side as they trekked through the Forest and towards the Evil Queen's carriage._

"She didn't really say much," Henry informed with a frown, knowing he wasn't exactly telling the truth, but finding no fault in his words.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're safe." She then grabbed her son firmly by the arms and kneeled down to his level to stare him directly in the eyes. "Why didn't you listen to me? You weren't supposed to come back! You could be safe right now!"

"I'm sorry, Mom," Henry apologized, though he didn't seem very remorseful. "But I couldn't leave you alone!"

"Henry, you need to start doing as you're told," Regina responded sternly.

"Mom...No offense, but you don't always know what's best," Henry spoke hesitantly.

"Maybe not," Regina agreed, "But neither do you. I'm the adult, Henry. And when I tell you to do something you need to listen."

"There's no point arguing about this," Henry grunted, having not been chastised by Regina in a long time. "We're here, so what are we going to do about it?"

Regina stared at her son, her stern gaze melting to a sympathetic frown. "I don't know..." she admitted weakly.

"Maybe we can pick the locks," Henry suggested, walking over to the cell door and inspecting the mechanism in the torchlight.

"Even if we get out of the cells, magic would alert the knights and guards of our escape," Regina informed as Henry gave up and trudged over to where his mother kneeled on the other side of the bars. "I designed this particular dungeon so that it was impossible for anyone to break free."

"What makes this one so different from the others?" Henry inquired.

"I typically kept people here that I believed to be a threat. People or beings that had magic, were adversed in dark deeds or possessed important knowledge that I required..."

"So... Where do we fall under those categories?" Henry pressed.

"All of the above," Regina answered gravely. Henry's eyes narrowed in confusion. When Regina's mouth spread into a wide grin, Henry then recognized that it had been an attempt at dark, twisted humor to ease the circumstances of the dire predicament. "I have no idea, dear," Regina corrected. "I never was the most rational thinker in those days. It would be difficult to determine what she plans to do with us..." she drifted off as her blood ran cold at the options that were at stake.

"I don't think she's going to kill us," Henry spoke confidently, catching his mother's attention. "Evil Queen or not, she's still you. When I spoke to her, there seemed to be something very...human about her. She's not going to hurt us."

"I wish I had as much confidence in that notion as you," Regina murmured despondently. Henry, having heard his mother, sighed and sat as close to the bars of the cell as he could, giving his mother the comfort of his presence.

"You really need to start believing in yourself more, Mom," he advised seriously but sweetly. Regina looked to her son, her heart tender at the never ending faith he had in her. It was misguided and misplaced, but she didn't have it in her to tell him this.

Before she could respond, a deep masculine voice penetrated the eerie silence of the dungeons.

"The Queen requests your presence," he announced loudly, making both Regina and Henry jump in surprise. How long had he been standing there?

Regina gasped, instantly recognizing the knight. "Fiyero," the name came off her lips in a hushed tone.

"Fiyero? One of you favorite and most loyal knights, Fiyero?" Henry prodded for clarification, making sure to match his mother's quiet voice.

"Yes, Henry," she agreed, eyes still trained on the man. He was inspecting Regina with widened eyes. She imagined he found the resemblance between she and the Evil Queen uncanny. It brought a wry grin to her lips.

"Requests or demands, dear?" she answered the knight with a wittiness that matched her counterpart quite well. "Because if she requests then I deny."

The knight glowered at Regina, angered by her cheek. "I was't talking to you," he spat. His eyes then looked to Henry. "The Queen _commands_ to see the boy. Alone."

"Over my dead body," Regina snarled with so much wrath that Fiyero spared the woman a second glance.

"Her majesty told me you would say something like this. I was instructed to inform you that that could be easily arranged," he quipped with a devilish smirk. Before Regina could respond, the guard began to unlock Henry's cell, and proceeded to enter and take a firm hold of his collar.

"Don't you dare," Regina sneered, holding on to Henry's arm so tightly that the strain the young boy felt was evident on his face. Despite her angered protests, Fiyero managed to wrench Henry from Regina's grasp. With a defeated and fearful cry, Regina scrambled to the front of her cell as the knight guided her son away from her.

She called out for him, cursing the knight and the Queen while doing so. Petrified and frightened for her son, she stopped in her defiance as his voice called out to her.

"It'll be okay, Mom," he reassured, no fear or concern wavering in his voice. "I'll be back. I promise."

Regina gripped onto the cell's bars so tightly that her knuckles turned white as she watched her son climb the steps from the underground dungeon to the remainder of the castle.

"I hope you're right," she whimpered as tears began to fall down her cheeks. It wasn't the first time that she wished and pleaded for Henry's safety. She sat in solitude, the absence of her son's presence an overwhelming reminder of her failure to protect him.

For once, why couldn't anything ever go in her favor? If not for her... then for her son.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N_:_ I am so so so so so so so so so sorry this took forever. I literally have no excuse. I can say that this is the longest chapter yet so take it as a 'please forgive me' gift. I'll try to update this story at every chance I get, but unfortunately the new year has officially begun and the chaos is bound to ensue any day now. Happy Friday and I hope you all enjoy. _

Chapter 8: Got Your Heart in a Headlock

Henry's wide eyes absorbed every detail of his mother's castle as he was guided throughout the labyrinth of corridors, rooms, and balconies. Part of him believed Fiyero was taking him through many areas of the castle on purpose, as to disorient him and confuse him, preventing Henry from even thinking to escape.

Henry didn't say a word apart from a few gasps, oohs and ahhs that escaped his lips. Fiyero said nothing in response to Henry's astonishment, though Henry did catch him smirk as the boy reacted rather dramatically to the view the castle overlooked.

When Fiyero began to slow to a more steady pace, Henry knew that their destination was in short sights. Before them stood a large, grand door, presumably the entrance to the Queen's quarters. Henry knew that he should feel apprehensive and on guard. That was what his mother would want. However, for whatever reason, Henry was at ease. He wasn't scared, wasn't perturbed, wasn't anxious. He rather looked forward to speaking with his mother's evil counterpart. It would give him a remarkable insight to what lurked beneath the surface of his mother's cool exterior.

When Fiyero and Henry reached the intended destination, an involuntary shudder went down Henry's spine. The Evil Queen stood before them, though she was facing in the opposite direction, gazing at the view her personal balcony presented.

"Your Majesty," Fiyero announced their presence, though Henry was quite positive that she had known they were there the whole time. Fiyero proceeded to kneel in a respectful bow. Regina, the Evil Queen, turned slowly to see the curious young boy standing beside Fiyero, who still bowed respectfully to the regal fallen Queen. When the boy made no move to do the same, Fiyero gave the boy a sharp glare and barked, "You will kneel before the Queen, boy."

Henry, bewildered at the severity of his tone, looked to the Queen with a slightly astounded look flashing in his hazel green orbs. An unasked question reflected in his eyes. He almost wasn't expecting the Queen to make him bow. It was ridiculous. She wasn't even reigning over the kingdom anymore. However, the Queen merely raised an eyebrow at his incompetence, though she seemed more amused than offended.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes or scoff, Henry slowly lowered himself onto one knee. "Your majesty," he followed Fiyero's lead and bowed lower by his waist. Though part of him wanted to be rebellious, he suppressed any pride and defiance that threatened to surface. From watching his mother's interactions with the Evil Queen, he knew that challenging her would be fruitless and only damage the chances of getting this woman to help.

The Evil Queen smiled wickedly in satisfaction inspecting the boy with a calculating look. "Fiyero, you are dismissed," she spoke with mirth, indicating for him to leave with a quick gesture by the flick of her wrist.

Henry looked up as the guard left without a question. When he faced the Evil Queen, a surge of anxiety and excitement rippled throughout his body. Her gaze never diverted from him, making Henry curious to determine what was going through her head. With his mother, it was easy to see what thoughts lingered on her mind, for her facial expressions betrayed her emotions. With the Evil Queen, however, a carefully devised mask of indifference and coolness graced her features. Henry felt a blush creeping up his neck, but forced himself to swallow his nerves and meet the queen's gaze with an equally cool stare.

"I don't know why you summoned me," Henry broke the tense silence, releasing a breath. He thought thoroughly and carefully before speaking his next set of words. "But while I'm here, I want you to know that my mom and I don't pose a threat to you. It never was and never is our intention to bring harm to you."

The Queen bristled at the mention of the boy's mother. It still baffled her how the woman and herself resembled each other so. She had not expected the boy to vouch for himself and his mother. She still didn't rightly believe that their sudden appearance in the Enchanted Forest was of coincidence. She needed to determine what the boy and his mother were planning, but she needed to go about it with the upmost calculating care.

"You are proving yourself to act as a far better diplomat than your mother," the Queen chuckled after a moment of contemplative silence.

"Do you believe me?" Henry questioned with a penetrating stare.

The Queen chuckled so darkly that it made Henry begin to feel slightly unnerved. She seemed amused through her dark exterior. "Of course not, dear boy," she answered with a smirk still tugging the corners of her mouth upward.

Henry wasn't surprised in the least. He had hoped that maybe she would have sensed the sincere tendrils of the truth staring her in the face. After all, he was her son. But alas, no. "So why am I here?" Henry decided to brush off the rejection and determine what his purpose to the Queen was.

The Evil Queen pursed her lips, as if contemplating telling him the truth. "I was going to interrogate you," she admitted after a brief silence.

"Why? Because I'm more likely to tell the truth?" Henry asked.

"Perhaps," the Queen drawled, intrigued by the boy's coy and confident demeanor. It astounded her that he didn't seem to fear her as others did. Sure he was a bit apprehensive, but when he looked at her, there was no terror or horror lingering in his eyes. As they stared into one another's eyes, the Queen felt a spark, a twinge of recognition and tenderness probe at her heart. Unlike most times when she felt the waves of emotion threaten to crumble the wall she had readily built around her heat, she allowed the warmth to spread. "I don't believe I know your name, dear."

Henry hesitated before answering. Should he lie or tell the truth? He knew telling the truth could bring dire consequences, but he also recognized that lying might not help Operation Goldfinch if he and his mother decided to recruit the Evil Queen in their schemes. He allowed his heart to guide him and confidently spoke the first name that escaped his lips.

"Henry."

His own.

A very slight, sharp gasp breathed through the Queen's gaping mouth. _Henry_. The boy possessed the same name as her father. And his mother... The Queen quickly stopped herself from finishing her thoughts. The conclusion would be too unbelievable. Impossible.

Thankfully, a growling, grumbling sound broke the remnants of her concentration. Henry shifted uncomfortably and crossed his arms, a grimace spreading across his face.

"Henry," the Evil Queen addressed him by name, shaking away an uncomfortable feeling that prodded at her heart. "When was the last time you ate a proper meal?"

"Ummm..." Henry's stomach groaned in response. He looked down and frowned at his abdomen. _Traitor_, he thought bitterly.

The Queen grinned knowingly, almost satisfied. "Come," she held out her hand to Henry. "We shall have to satisfy your hunger."

Henry willingly took the few steps closer to the Evil Queen, and grabbed her hand into his with no hesitation. The Queen froze at the contact, staring at their joined hands in shock. Henry frowned and looked up at the former part of his mother with concern etched onto his features.

"Is there something wrong?" he questioned sweetly, and the Queen was surprised to hear such consternation in his voice.

It took her a few moments to speak. If Henry didn't know any better he would say she was flabbergasted. "You should not trust others so easily," she advised. "Especially those with a questionable reputation." _Such as mine_.

A funny look crossed the boy's face, and a sheepish grin emerged. "What can I say, your majesty?" he spoke in a cheerful voice. "I trust you."

A slight intake of breath was all Henry caught before the pair were enveloped in a swirl of thick, purple smoke. When the disoriented feeling of teleportation subsided and the wispy clouds of violet, glittery vapor dissipated to nothing, Henry was met by an extravagant table of a vast assortment of food. Exotic game birds, potatoes, rice, pies, stews and fritters were orderly set across the table. It made Henry's mouth water. He didn't realize how hungry he was until seeing the appetizing array, steaming and bringing forth the sweet smells of delicious food. Henry looked up at the Evil Queen, hesitant to approach the table. When she raised her eyebrows and nodded slightly, Henry released his grip on her hand and took a few steps towards the food. The Queen immediately missed the contact of the boy's touch, but didn't make any move to indicate such a notion.

Henry eyed each dish with a famished stare. Everything looked so lavish and appealing. A wash of guilt overcame him, and he looked to the Evil Queen, who was watching his every move very carefully. The Queen's head tilted to one side as the boy's brows furrowed and his forehead wrinkled, conflicted.

"I can't accept this food," he spoke what was on his mind.

"Oh?" the Queen masked her surprise rather well. "And why not?"

"I can't eat this food unless my mom is given the same courtesy."

Again, the Queen was taken aback by the boy's never ending concern and consideration for his mother. Her first inclination was to sneer and deny the his request to give the conniving, irritating woman the lavish sustenance only suitable for royalty. However, the pleading look in the boy's eyes made her think twice before barking a response. With a harrowing sigh and a slight roll her her eyes, the Evil Queen relented.

"Very well," she agreed in a slightly vexing tone. "I will have it sent to her."

Henry knew that he shouldn't have expected her to summon his mother as well, but he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. "Right now?" he prodded.

The Evil Queen pressed her dark red lips together tightly and created a platter of food by summoning it with her magic. Henry watched in awe as the food flew through the air and arranged itself neatly onto the platter. When the food settled onto the plate, the Queen flicked her wrist and it disappeared in a small cloud of purple smoke.

"Right now," the Queen confirmed, looking slightly less irritated when Henry smiled a small thank you. He then proceeded to create a plate of food, much to the Queen's satisfaction. Taking a few steps closer, to the boy, she took note of what foods he decided to place on his plate. She wasn't surprised that he chose to indulge in the different meats, but was rather amused when he took a handful of berries and placed them onto the corner of his plate.

Henry proceeded to seat himself at the end of the table. He prodded at the food, picking through it curiously and cautiously.

"What are you doing, dear?" The Queen questioned with narrowed eyes.

Henry looked up to meet the Queen's eyes. "Checking for poison," he shrugged. Though the Queen could tell he was indeed serious, she also caught hints of frivolity in his gaze.

"I can assure you, it isn't," the Queen informed with an equally mischievous look.

"I believe you." And Henry took a large bite of meat, satisfying his rumbling belly. He only hoped his mother was doing the same. After a few indulgences of food, Henry looked to the Evil Queen with concern. "Aren't you going to eat?"

The Queen chuckled amusedly and shook her head slightly. "I've already eaten," she answered, though Henry knew better. The Queen instead took a seat by the boy and summoned forth a goblet filled to the brim with red wine. Once she took a long, satisfactory sip, feeling the slightest burn trickle down her throat and warmth fill in her belly, she questioned Henry with a sly leer.

"So, dear boy," she started. "If I am to believe you, which I don't, what were you and your mother doing in the Enchanted Forest?"

Henry paused before answering. He almost wanted to come out with the truth, but decided against it and instead recounted the story he had fed Snow White the day before. He told the Queen that they were from a very distant land, traveling to see family. While it wasn't exactly the same story he told Snow, it was close. He did mention stopping in a village to restock the supplies that bandits had stolen from them, but smartly left out that Snow White herself had been directly responsible for each and every supply received.

The Evil Queen absorbed the story and let it sit on her mind for a few moments. Then, without warning, she dissolved into a fit of condescending laughter that reminded Henry that he wasn't dealing with his mother. Not exactly.

"You are a fairly adequate liar, dear," she complemented, taking another sip from her goblet. "Do you truly expect me to believe that story? If I had a heart for every time someone has told me something similar to what you have just recited, I would have control of more than half of the kingdom by now."

Henry deflated with a dejected shrug. He knew she wasn't going to buy the story as easily as his grandmother, but he had hoped that maybe she would indulge it, even if she was suspicious and skeptical.

"If you aren't willing to speak the truth," the Evil Queen continued with a coy purse of the lips. "Then answer me this." She leaned forward as if attempting to further entice Henry into answering her question. "Tell me about your relationship with your mother."

This request brought a tender smile to Henry's lips as well as peaked his interest. "What do you want to know?" He was willing to answer the request, but didn't even know where to begin.

The Queen narrowed her eyes in contemplation. "Have you always been so close?" she decided to ask, for Henry's endless consideration and love for his mother left the Queen perplexed.

"No," Henry admitted with a frown. The Queen's questioning stare indicated that she wanted him to elaborate. "A few years ago, we didn't get along at all. Well, rather, I didn't get along with her. She did some things that I didn't agree with, and..." Henry drifted off as a disturbed look passed through his eyes.

"And what?" The Evil Queen pressed, sensing the boy's discomfort but not willing to give up pursuit.

"And I rejected her," Henry admitted, looking to the Evil Queen with emotion brimming in his eyes. "I thought that she didn't love me, so I left her alone. I denied that she was my mom, and I avoided her. Rejected her."

The Queen found this admission riveting. "What happened that made you trust her again? Did she change?"

"We both did," Henry said truthfully. "We both changed for each other." Henry looked down at his plate, mind drifting elsewhere, to the days when he and Regina were estranged. "It's my biggest regret. That I didn't stay and try to help her through certain things." Henry censored his words so that he didn't reveal too much. Although he figured the Evil Queen was already coming closer to the truth, he also didn't wish to help her leap to the conclusion faster than necessary. "She never stopped loving me, but I didn't realize it until later."

The Queen felt her heart warm towards the boy even more so than before. The accountability he held for his actions indicated his maturity. It brought forth a kind of comfort to the Queen.

"People who build walls are the people that need love the most," Henry continued, staring into the Evil Queen's eyes with such an intensity that it was almost as if he was speaking directly to her. "I never got that until recently." Henry cocked his head inquisitively, unable to stop his mouth from spewing the words that came out of his mouth

"You aren't really evil you know. You only lash out at others to fill the emptiness in your heart." While he acted as if someone else had taken control of his body, he knew he was in deep trouble when the Evil Queen's face briefly dropped in astonishment, and then quickly shifted into a repulsed sneer.

"I have no idea where you heard that outlandish notion," she snarled combatively, her nostrils flaring. The vein in her forehead bulged as her jaw tightened. "I know who I am. I know who I'm supposed to be. Those that I harm pay the consequences of their actions."

"Revenge is never the answer," Henry disagreed with a slight shake of his head. He knew he was traveling in dangerous territory, but he simply could not stop himself. "Happiness is a choice. If you choose it and believe with all your heart that you can find a happy ending, it will happen."

"You have much to learn," the Evil Queen sneered, her lips curling upwards in a wicked and sardonic leer. "The world is a cruel place, filled with traitors, liars and deceit. Not everyone is bestowed a happy ending."

Henry was astounded by the words that escaped this woman's mouth. He wasn't surprised that she believed what she said, but rather how she delivered her beliefs. As he meet her ferocious and defensive gaze, he came to the realization that this is what everyone saw when they looked at his mother. They saw the fierce, ruthless, terrorizing woman that she once was. It was easy to see how she struck such fear into all she encountered just by making an appearance. Henry's own heart raced in the presence of this woman. But he knew better. He knew to look past the concrete heart she insisted on putting to good use. There definitely was more underneath this act she put on.

"You know you're better than this," Henry breathed.

He expected another outburst of angered ferocity. But to his surprise, the Evil Queen's brown eyes softened at his words. The strain and rage on her face disappeared little by little until she looked relaxed and at peace, though her gaze never strayed from Henry's eyes. Henry sensed the Evil Queen's vulnerability as her facial expression contorted into something on the verge of sorrow and regret.

Just when Henry was beginning to believe it safe to speak again, he was met by a disoriented feeling accompanied with a thick purple mist.

When the smoke cleared, he inspected his surroundings with confusion.

"Henry!" A familiar voice cried. And before he knew it, a familiar embrace crushed him to her.

"Mom," Henry laughed at his mother's reaction to his presence and returned the hug. The Evil Queen had transported him back to the dungeons.

_Maybe I spoke too soon... _Henry groused. Apparently, the Evil Queen had not been ready to hear what Henry had to say.

"Are you alright, dear?" The relief in Regina's voice was hard to ignore. Henry knew she had not stopped worrying since he was summoned away.

"I'm fine," Henry reassured. "You really need to quit asking me that," he continued with an amused smirk. "If I wasn't okay you would know."

Regina ran a hand through her son's hair and chuckled despite the circumstances. "I suppose you're right," she agreed though reluctantly.

A thought crossed Henry's mind and he instantly began sweeping the cell with his eyes for the object in question. "Did you get the food?" His eyes landed on the platter of food the Queen had complied before his mother could speak. The platter was untouched, but the fact that it was there, and that the Queen had not sent it off into oblivion brought a satisfactory grin to Henry's face. "You should eat," he advised. "It's not poisoned, I promise."

Regina looked floored as the implication to her son's words processed. "Henry... Did you _dine _with her?" Henry had nothing to say other than to nod.

"What did she want?"

Henry shrugged unknowingly. He had his theories as to why the Queen had opted to summon him, but he wasn't at liberty to discuss it. Not until he was absolutely sure.

As mother and son sat upon the dirt floor, Henry encouraging his mother to put something on her stomach to avoid becoming weak, a revelation ignited in Henry's brain.

Instead of replacing him in the cell opposite and closed off from his mother, The Queen had placed Henry and his mother in the same cell. Though it was apparent Regina believed this to be a miscalculated mistake, Henry knew better.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I'm ashamed by my inability to update. Again, I'm sorry and ask for your forgiveness. Sadly, I haven't really edited this one so please excuse any issues in grammar, spelling or whatever else arises when reading. This chapter is basically all fluff, so I hope you enjoy it. In the next chapter plot progression will continue. I will try to not make you guys wait so long for the next chapter. Thank you to all of you who have taken an interest in this story and review, follow and favorite. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated. :) _

Chapter 9: I Don't Believe Any Of It

Two days later, the Queen summoned for Henry again. As expected, Regina was reluctant to part with him, but after some convincing on Henry's part, she allowed him to leave with less reluctance than before. This time, instead of being taken to the Queen's quarters, he was guided to the royal library.

He was met by a rather magnificent sight as he entered the library. He stood in awe as he watched his mother, the Evil Queen performing a series of silent spells. From what Henry could tell, there was no purpose to them. She wasn't inflicting pain, harnessing power or pursuing domination. Instead, the tendrils of magic swirled through the air, creating a gorgeous arrangement of purple and black swirls that intertwined and joined together in the air. It was a side to magic Henry had never witnessed. A dance of beauty, majesty and intricate care.

As the Queen was turned away from him, seemingly oblivious to Henry's presence, he quietly crept around her to see the full spectrum of spells she manifested. At a closer view, the magic that weaved and laced in the air glistened with chromes of effervescent shimmers and glitter. It was even more magnificent up close. The Evil Queen's eyes were locked on her work, an extreme amount of concentration stressed tightly across her forehead. As Henry watched her, he realized that she did not look like the Evil Queen everyone feared. Though she was dressed in a black corset with intricate stitching, her clothing did not possess an added flair of dramatization. Her eyes were not rimmed in a smokey black. Her lips were not tainted crimson as blood. Her hair was only pulled back slightly to keep her dark locks from falling in her face. She looked more like the mother Henry knew. More human. An awestruck smile touched Henry's lips as his attention was drawn back to the visible magic his mother controlled with her outstretched hands.

"It's beautiful," Henry breathed audibly without thinking.

Almost instantaneously, the display of intricate magic dissipated into nothing, and the Queen's eyes snapped to where Henry stood. She looked slightly startled at his presence, though not irritated or angered by the interruption.

"I'm sorry!" Henry instantly apologized. "I didn't mean to break your concentration."

The Evil Queen eyed the boy dubiously. "That's quite alright, Henry," she tested the name on her lips. Odd as it sounded, the name suited the boy. Perhaps more so than her own father.

"What was that?" Henry prodded, looking to the now absent space in the air.

"Magic," the Evil Queen answered with an arched eyebrow, humor in her eyes.

"I know that," Henry rolled his eyes, though not in spite. "It's just, all the magic I've ever seen is... well... not that. What were you doing?"

The Queen pursed her lips as she evaluated the boy's response. How was it that he had been exposed to magic at his age? The way he spoke of it made her think that he was more aware of the darker aspects of magic than the good. "When you've delved in magic for as long as I have, it becomes necessary to strengthen your craft. This," she made a quick gesture with her hands, bringing the beautiful, glowing black and purple wisps of magic back, "is just a way to help increase my concentration and promote precision."

"I've never seen you do that," Henry stated while gazing at the threads of woven magic. While the Queen gave the boy a funny look, Henry came to realize what he had said and fumbled for words. "I mean... uh... that is... I've never seen anybody do that before." Henry could see the Queen's mind churning, and he quickly tried to divert her before she could come to any conclusions.

"How many of these books have you actually read?"

Though Regina understood that he was attempting to brush off his comment, she allowed him to think that she was willing to forget about it. "Quite a few," she admitted, following the boy's gaze as he grazed the walls of books. "In fact, in my early days as the Queen, I spent a lot of time in this room."

Henry absorbed her answer and paced about the plethora of books the library had to offer. Before he could ask another question, an assortment of pastries upon a platter along with a pot of tea and teacups materialized on a table next to the fire place. Then, fire ignited in the fireplace, sending a surge of warmth into the air. Henry turned to face the Evil Queen with a questioning stare.

"Please, help yourself," the Queen gestured towards the food with a small encouraging nod.

Henry eyed the food warily, but ultimately plucked a cookie from the plate. He inspected it thoroughly before shrugging and nibbling at the edges. The Queen watched Henry as he carefully chewed the cookie, testing for any sketchiness.

"If I wanted to kill you dear, I would have done so long ago," she chuckled at the boy's caution.

"I know," Henry shrugged, stuffing the remainder on the cookie in his mouth to prove a point.

"You do?" The Queen inquired skeptically.

"I know that you like me," Henry responded with a cheeky grin. "It's okay. I have that effect on people." It took the Queen a moment to realize that the boy was joking. Although he only spoke with frivolity, the Queen recognized the truth to Henry's words, and it dawned on her that he did too.

"So, why am I here?" Henry questioned, plopping down on a cushioned seat after taking another cookie from the tray.

The Queen eyed Henry inquisitively before taking a few steps closer to the boy. She hesitated for a moment, then took a seat opposite of him.

"I sense that there is a greater purpose to you being here, Henry," The Queen sighed deeply. "You and your mother... there's something you're hiding. I intend to find out what that something is."

"Your majesty," Henry pressed his lips together tightly and tossed the remnants of his cookie back onto the platter, internally debating what to say. "We don't mean you any harm. I swear."

"While I'm inclined to agree with you, dear," the Queen's head bowed slightly in resignation, "how do you expect me to believe this? I have many enemies, many that seek to kill me with each passing day..." she trailed off and diverted her gaze from Henry.

"I wish I could tell you," Henry grumbled mostly to himself, but just loud enough for the Queen to hear. Her eyes snapped towards Henry at his reluctance. Henry sensed this and winced slightly, sending a withering, sheepish look towards the Evil Queen.

"Then why don't you?" she snapped irritably.

"It's already bad enough that we crossed paths," Henry admitted softly. The Queen's confusion was evident in the way her face contorted and her brows drew together.

"Henry..." His name came off her lips like honey, smooth, silky and laced in affection. The boy's genuine confliction brought forth an undetectable emotion within the darkest confines of the Queen's heart. The feeling was foreign to her. Delicate and tender. So unlike the emotions that ripped and rage through her heart on a daily basis.

"When you're ready you'll know," Henry smiled wryly. Then, to avoid further questioning, he popped up off his seat and began skimming the books on the library shelves. "Are there any books about the history of the Enchanted Forest here?" he asked eagerly.

The Queen decided to drop any further inclinations in exchange for supplying the boy with what he desired. "To your left, dear."

Henry lunged towards the books at his left and grazed the titles, searching for one that would quench his thirst for knowledge of his ancestry. No one in his family ever spoke of how the Forest itself had come to be. Being the powerful force it was, it seemed odd that he was not aware of the Enchanted Forest's past. Perhaps his family did not know as much as he was lead to believe. However, Henry was willing to bet a few books with good content could shed some light on the subject. After plucking a few books from the shelf, Henry hauled them back to his seat and plopped down, the books wobbling on his lap before he stopped them from toppling over. A thought crossed his mind and he looked back to the Queen, his eyes wide and innocent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask. Do you mind?" He gestured to the books he had picked from the wall.

"Of course not, dear," the Queen chuckled at his endearing caution. "I'm glad you found an interest. I had a feeling you would enjoy the library."

Henry grinned and nodded his thanks before diving into the first book that he had taken from the shelves. Within moments, he was completely taken with the history of the Enchanted Forest. He devoured the tales of the giants, ogres, trolls and their gradual estrangement from the kingdom. He payed extra close attention to the reigning eras of his family tree, skimming through the minor details. He did this for what seemed hours.

The Evil Queen said nothing to deter Henry from his readings. Instead, she opted to leave him be and continue her own studies in the dark arts of magic. Occasionally, she would glance over at Henry to make sure he was alright, but every time she found that he had not moved, ensnared by the context of the books he had so carefully chosen, though for what reason, the Queen could not determine.

Henry paused in his readings when he came across a chapter entitled "True Love." He frowned and straightened up from his hunch over the books. Deciding he had read enough, he shut the book rather abruptly and sighed, his mind wandering the musings of true love. He looked to his mother, the Evil Queen and found her reading from a large, intricate book with weathered pages. Her "scary face" darted across the page, concentration, frustration and annoyance stressed across her features.

"Your majesty?" Henry prodded gently, easing her out of her dark studies with the mere tenor of his voice.

Her eyes, jaded with the dark uses of magic, slowly but surely disappeared, bringing the Queen back to the present. "Yes, dear?" she purred in a silky smooth voice.

"May I ask you something?" Henry stood from his seat, replacing the books regarding the history of the Enchanted Forest from whence he found them.

"You may..." The Queen responded warily, the tone in the boy's voice indicating that the question wasn't merely an inquiry worth no value.

"Have you ever been in love?" Henry turned to face the Evil Queen somewhat hesitantly. He was met by a blanched expression of pain and resentment reflecting a haunted look in her eyes. Henry instantly felt guilty for asking. He should have asked his mother instead...

Henry knew little of his mother's history prior to her reign as the Evil Queen. The book of fairytales he was given a mere two years ago only revealed so much. Henry knew that Snow White was indirectly responsible for his mother's first love's death, but other than that, Henry knew nothing. There were often times that Henry wished to question his own mother about her past, but he knew from experience that she would be reluctant to speak of her past. Instead, she chose to focus on the present and future. While Henry fully supported this notion, it never stopped his curiosity about the origins of his mother's present. What drove her to the point of no return. How she molded and became the person she was.

"I... Well..." Henry was genuinely shocked by the Queen's inability to complete a sentence.

"Nevermind," Henry quickly diffused the uncomfortable tension that had manifested. "Too personal. I'm sorry." The grateful looked that crossed the Queen's face made Henry feel guilty. "I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you," Henry continued. "It's just... It seems to me that you don't believe you're capable of being loved."

The Queen's face morphed from astonishment to borderline irritation. "What makes you think—"

"You remind me a lot of someone," Henry interrupted, pacing towards the Queen with an affectionate gaze. "She loves fiercely and holds onto those she loves with an iron grip. She never lets them go. But... She also doesn't believe in herself. At all. She doesn't believe she can find happiness." At this point, Henry stood right before the Queen, almost level with her line of sight. "I just want you to know that it's okay. Sometimes you have to hit rock bottom before things get better." The Queen searched the boy's face for any sign of deception, a guarded expression upon her face, though her eyes betrayed her caution.

"You might not believe in yourself. You might give up finding happiness, but there will always be someone out there who cares for you."

The boy's words sent a shiver down Regina's spine. She found that Henry's intense stare rooted her to the spot. She couldn't move, nor speak. How was it that a mere boy had such an effect on her? The way his hazel eyes sparkled with hope and adoration for her perturbed the Queen in a way that nothing ever had before. He brought out every weakness within her.

_Love is weakness..._

Henry knew that once again, he had crossed the line. So instead of waiting to be removed from the library, he took a step away from the Queen and retreated towards the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality, your majesty. I appreciate you sharing your library with me." He forced himself to bow respectfully, then fled from the room in search of Fiyero or another guard that would take him back to his mother in the dungeons.

The Queen watched the boy go with a longing gaze. It wasn't until the doors slammed shut that she allowed a few conflicted tears to fall from her eyes.

She needed to know who these people were, though deep in the core of her soul she feared she already knew.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: The next chapter should be a good one. Plot progression in this chapter! The pace seems a bit off in this chapter, so I apologize for that. Also, I definitely didn't read through this thoroughly before posting it, so I'm sorry if there are any major mishaps. I appreciate all of you so much! Your support and comments mean the world to me. I'll do my best to update ASAP. Until next time! _

Chapter 10: You Know You're Better Than This

"It is done."

Snow White breathed heavily, closing her eyes as the guilt that weighed at her conscience threatened to make her crumble. She turned to face her husband, who read her expression with no difficulty. David knew her so well. His eyes softened and her reached to cup her delicate chin in his palms.

"Snow, it had to be done. She threatens the kingdom just by breathing. If she ever plans to challenge the crown, we could not afford putting our people's lives at risk entering another war."

"I agree, but assassination David?" Snow's green eyes glistened, brimming with conflicted tears. "As far as we know, she isn't planning anything! She isn't even expecting an attack."

"She was seen by one of our most reliable knights in the Northern Territory. That is well out of her range. Regina is plotting something, Snow. And the only way to prevent the kingdom's devastation is by destroying her."

Snow's brows furrowed and her lip quivered unsurely. "That very knight also said that she was powerless, David," she retorted stubbornly. "There has to be something going on that we're unaware of."

"All the better reason to kill her," the King deadpanned harshly.

Snow met her true love's gaze with a strained, withering expression. She knew that the smart move was to take her stepmother out of the picture completely. David spoke sense. This, she was aware of. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something amiss with the whole situation. Something wasn't sitting right with her.

David sighed deeply and held Snow's shoulders in a comforting way. "I know that the two of you have a history far more extensive than I will ever understand. Somehow, despite it all, I think that part of you still cares for Regina. So, to you, this seems brash. But, Snow," Charming stared into the brilliant green orbs of his beloved, melting at her tortured gaze. "She is never going to change," he breathed almost regretfully. "Time and time again we have given her chances at redemption. Time and time again, she refuses. And now, she threatens us with a dark curse." David's hand found its way to his wife's stomach. "She threatens our child, Snow. There is no other alternative. She must be stopped by any means necessary."

Snow swallowed thickly and placed her own two hands over David's that still lingered on her abdomen. A tender yet sad smile pulled the corners of her lips upwards.

"You're right," she agreed, though reluctantly. "She has denied every chance we have given her. Perhaps I still pine for the good I knew she was at one time."

"Are you sure there was ever any good in that woman?" David prodded, genuinely curious.

Snow met her husband's inquiring stare and nodded. "I know she was. She saved my life once..." Snow's lips pressed together so tightly that they thinned to nothing, and she was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. Turning away from David, she repressed a sob by placing the back of her hand upon her mouth. However, before David could console her, she regained her composure.

"So the assassin has left?" Snow inquired hoarsely.

"Yes," Charming confirmed, wrapping his arms around Snow from behind in a loving reassurance. "It will all be over soon, darling. Everything is going to be okay."

While Snow wanted so desperately for this to be true, she knew that everything was far from okay. Despite all that flew through her mind, the image of a boy drifted to the forefront of her thoughts. A boy named Henry. Exuberant and bright. Polite and kind.

Why was it that she felt the decisions she and her husband made directly affected him?

...

The Evil Queen brooded, thoughts drifting to the predicament with her prisoners. They often did as of late. In fact, Henry and his mother replaced any of the bad intentioned devastation she planned to unleash on Snow White and her precious Prince Charming. She knew she had promised to enact a dark curse within the coming year, but coincidentally, that was the last thing on her mind.

"Still pondering what to do with your special _guests_?" The Evil Queen's personal minion appeared in the mirror of her vanity. Her attention snapped to him, and her lips curled into an annoyed sneer.

"That is none of your concern."

"I believe the way forward is clear," the mirror continued, undeterred. "They pose a threat. Execution is—"

"Enough!" The Evil Queen barked so acrimoniously that her voice shook as she seethed in rage. Her own reaction surprised her, as the thought of any harm coming to the child that continued astound her made her skin crawl and her stomach churn into knots. What was this feeling that overwhelmed her so? When had she obtained the sudden urge to protect Henry? "I shall not have you speaking so freely. I alone will determine what to do with them."

The mirror's knowing expression sent a shiver down the Queen's spine. "Don't tell me you've come to care for the child," he chuckled darkly, though clearly amused. "When did the Evil Queen develop a soft spot for children?"

The Queen rolled her eyes, her nostrils flaring in annoyance and anger, as she turned away from the mirror with a low growl.

"Shall I remind her majesty of all the lives she's taken in the past year alone? Many villages were demolished under your orders. Many _children_ perished in these—"

Before the mirror could finish, the Queen snatched the closest object she could find and hurled it at her vanity. Glass shattered, the sound of its destruction piercing the air. The Evil Queen felt vaguely satisfied with her small outburst. However, the sound of her mirror chuckling from the mirror that hung on the wall wiped any feelings of satisfaction from her.

"My, my. Quite a temper we have today."

"That's enough," she snarled, whipping to face the jeering expression of her own personal henchman. She sauntered towards the mirror with a menacing glare, seeing red. "If that's all you have to say," she sneered with a slight tilt of her head, "then you can leave."

"Whatever her majesty desires," the mirror sighed over-dramatically, clearly enjoying the effect his words had on the Queen. However, before another exchange could be made, the mirror's reflection vanished as he abided to the queen's command.

Regina visibly relaxed at his departure, shaken by his words. Pacing about the room, she rubbed at her temples, feeling a migraine threatening to surface. She had no idea what to do with Henry and his mother. There were so many unanswered questions that lingered. She couldn't just get rid of them. Especially the boy...

"Is it true, my daughter?" an older, withered voice spoke from behind the Queen, Regina. "Is it true that you hold a boy and his mother captive in the dungeons?"

Regina slowly turned to face the one person she could trust and find comfort in. Her father, Henry. He seemed distressed and slightly disturbed by the information he had overheard from the knights of the castle.

The Queen swallowed and nodded curtly, almost ashamed. "It is," her voice came out strained and coarse.

Her father sighed and approached his daughter. "I assume you have a good reason then?"

Again, Regina nodded, guiding her father to a lounge chair and taking a seat opposite of him. "I do," she clarified. "The woman... she has been posing as me in the Northern parts of the forest. She resembles me in many ways... And her son just happened to be collateral damage."

"Have you figured out what their purpose was?" Henry asked.

"No," Regina bristled at the reminder of her failure to determine what the boy and his mother were actually doing in the Enchanted Forest.

"Are you sure that they are plotting against you, Regina?" Henry implored. "Have they done or said anything to suggest that they mean you harm?"

The Queen's expression melted as she looked into her father's eyes. The simple questions perturbed her.

_It never was and never is our intention to bring harm to you._

_I wish I could tell you._

_When you're ready you'll know..._

A series of statements that the young boy had said rang through her head. Henry, the child that seemed to know exactly who she was. Who seemed to sense her motivations and deepest, darkest secrets. He had told her on multiple occasions that he and his mother weren't planning on hurting her. What had swayed her into believing otherwise?

Regina didn't have to say anything for Henry to determine the answer.

"Then why do you have them locked up in the dungeons, darling? Don't you think that they'd be more willing to speak if you showed them hospitality?"

The look Regina gave him reminded Henry of the days of his daughter's innocence. When she was lost, lonely, unsure and confused. A young girl that expected the world but received nothing. Only emptiness.

"If they aren't a threat, then the way forward is clear..."

Regina looked to her father with a calculating, contemplative look. She looked like she was about to snap at him with some harsh comment. However, instead, something that rarely happened occurred. Regina leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you, daddy," she whispered into his ear.

In that moment, as he watched his daughter leave with a sudden determination and drive, Henry felt as if he had ignited a spark of light into his daughter's dark heart.

"I love you, darling..." he whispered into the dead air.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: We're a Different Pair

A permanent chill had settled into Henry's skin, which is why he now sat curled in his mother's arms, occasionally shivering. Regina held her son tightly in the hopes of transferring her body heat to him. Though their embrace helped, it did not completely shield the cold drafts that whipped around them.

"You know what I would die for right now?" Henry yawned, curling even further into his mother's arms.

"What?" Regina indulged him with a smile that didn't quite touch her eyes.

"A large New York Style cheese pizza." Though she didn't see it, Regina could sense her son's cheeky grin in the way the words rolled off his tongue.

She chuckled lightly. "Me too, dear," she found herself admitting. Though pizza was not Regina's first choice of sustenance, it reminded her of all the little things she missed back home in Storybrooke.

"What about you?" Henry prodded. "If you could have one thing right now, what would it be?"

Regina mulled over the options for a few moments. Truth be told, everything she wanted was right there, curled in her arms. Perhaps apart from Robin...However, she decided to play along and name something along similar lines to Henry's unspoken criteria.

"Apple pancakes from Granny's diner."

Henry craned his neck to look up at his mother's face. "That's a good one," he nodded in approval. "I haven't eaten those in a long time." His nose scrunched as a thought crossed his mind. "When we get back to Storybrooke, that's the first thing we're doing. Going to Granny's and ordering apple pancakes. Deal?"

"Deal," Regina agreed, hiding her cynicism well. Although their dilemma became more dire and hopeless with each passing day, she couldn't hint the hopeless she felt about the whole situation to Henry. Regina feared that they would never find a way out of the castle. And if they did, what were the chances of getting Rumpelstiltskin to help? Slim to none...

"I think we can get her to help with Operation Goldfinch," Henry spoke suddenly, pulling away from his mother so that he could face her fully.

"Who?" Regina asked warily, though she already knew whom Henry was referring to.

"You—well, the other you," he quickly corrected himself.

Regina couldn't help but let a curt, disbelieving bark of laughter escape her lips. "I highly doubt that."

Henry gave his mother a disapproving look, almost as an adult would chastising a child. "She will," Henry insisted with no room for opposition.

"Even if she would," Regina sighed deeply, finding her son's never-ending belief in the simple notions of hope almost exhausting. "We can't get her to help without telling her the truth, and that would change the whole course of history. We can't risk that."

"Haven't we already kind of screwed up the timeline?" Henry pointed out hesitantly.

Regina pursed her lips and gave his point some deep thought. Sure they had changed some minor details thus far, but other than encountering her counterpart, nothing too drastic had occurred. Not that she knew of at least.

"Perhaps," she relented after some reflection. With a deep breath, she took her son's hand into her own and gave it a loving squeeze. A haunted, sad smile crossed her dark brown eyes and full lips. "But informing her of who we are..." she leaned closer to Henry so that she could look him straight in the eyes. "The consequences could be disastrous," she finished.

Henry mulled this over. He saw the truth to her words. He recognized that disclosing certain information to the past counterparts of Storybrooke could result in his non existence. Yet, there was some entity that dwelled within him, urging him to do whatever was necessary to get himself and his mother home.

"How much longer do you think we'll be here?" Henry changed the subject quickly. He didn't want to argue with his mother, though he knew that the real reason she didn't believe the Evil Queen would help was because she had no faith in herself.

"In this cell or in the Enchanted Forest?" Regina frowned, pushing for clarification.

"Both?" Henry shrugged with a thin grin.

A low hum escaped Regina's lips as she processed the question. "I'm not sure," she licked her dry lips, her voice coming out a bit strained and weak. "But we need to come up with some sort of plan to get out of here."

"I have a plan, Mom," Henry insisted a bit irritably.

"One that doesn't require her help," she elaborated with a pointed look.

"Mom," Henry sighed in sympathy. "I know you want to believe that we can do this without her, but unfortunately she's kind of all we got." Though a pained look crossed his mother's face, Henry continued. "It wouldn't be that way if we had never crossed paths with her. But... We have. So we need to make the best of it."

"When did you get so wise?" Regina asked with a look of adoration.

Henry blushed and shrugged. "Runs in the family I guess," he offered sheepishly.

Regina laughed heartily, and pulled her son close. "You may grow up, dear, but you'll always be my little prince." She kissed her son's forehead, memories of his early years sweeping through her mind.

"Moooommm," Henry drawled in embarrassment, though secretly he loved it when his mother called him her "little prince." It reminded him of the years they shared prior to his discovery of the curse. A time when their relationship was as close to perfect as could be expected.

"It's true," a smile only a mother could give beaming on her face. She then shifted her weight, wincing slightly while doing so. "If I don't sit on something other than this dirt floor soon, I think I might go permanently numb from the waist down," she groused mostly to herself. The beginnings of a frown pulled at Henry's mouth until a voice penetrated the frigid silence of the dungeon.

"I might be able to help with that," the person said with dark mirth and amusement.

At the presence of another aside from the two of them, Regina and Henry automatically jumped. They both looked in unison towards the culprit of the voice. Behind the rusty, iron bars restraining mother and son from any hope of escape stood the Evil Queen herself, a disturbingly placid look on her face as her eyes grazed the boy and his mother.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked with no hesitation while Regina glowered at her counterpart from his side. How had they missed her appearance?

The Evil Queen tilted her head slightly to one side as she debated her answer. Quite honestly, she had no idea exactly what she was doing. Instead of words, however, she raised her right hand and swept it over the surface of the bars. Henry spared a glance at his mother, confusion etched into his forehead. Regina's expression bore a floored astonishment, catching on to the Evil Queen's actions more quickly than her son. Before Henry could ask what was going on, the iron bars encaging he and his mother in the dank, cold cell disappeared in a billow of dark purple mist.

"Follow me," the Evil Queen commanded with a flick of her index finger after the smoke subsided. She turned on her heels and began walking the long corridor to exit the dungeon, leaving Henry and Regina frozen in uncertainty.

Henry was the first to stand, a true testament to the faith he held in the darker parts of his mother's past. Regina, however, was hesitant. She didn't seem frightened, but rather cautious and skeptical. What was this woman up to?

"Are you coming?" Henry whispered. Regina narrowed her eyes at the retreating form of the Evil Queen, unsure of which course of action to take.

As if she could hear her thoughts, the Evil Queen paused, sensing that no one was trailing her and slightly craned her neck to call back over her shoulder. "Follow me or don't. But if you try to escape, I can assure you that the consequences will be dismal."

Irritated by the constant threats she received from herself, Regina rolled her eyes with a low growl, then hauled herself to her feet.

"So we follow her?" Henry prodded, helping his mother stabilize her balance.

"Yes," she agreed through a strained hesitancy. "But Henry," she took hold of both of his shoulders, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "If she threatens you in any way... If anything happens... I need for you to run. Don't wait for me. Go, save yourself, and I'll find you."

"Nothing's going to happen," Henry reassured calmly, placing his own hands atop Regina's. "And you might want to check yourself, mom. You're starting to sound like grandma and grandpa." At the brief look of distaste his mother gave, Henry chuckled with an impish gleam in his eyes.

"Let's see what this is about..." Regina quickly diverted the subject, bringing her thoughts back to the more pressing issue at hand. Firmly grasping Henry's hand into her own, Regina led the way down the dark corridor lit only by torches placed symmetrically on the walls. She subconsciously slowed as they neared where the Evil Queen remained motionless, patiently waiting for them.

When she was satisfied by the proximity in which her doppelgänger and Henry were, she nodded and continued onward, murmuring a sly "Wise choice," before strutting up the winding cobblestone stairs that led to the main parts of her fortress.

Henry and Regina said nothing while they followed the mysterious Evil Queen. She never looked back, nor even acknowledged their presence. Haughty as ever, she expected them to keep their paces in correspondence to hers, but never sparred them a glance. Regina held Henry's hand tightly, planning an assortment of escape routes with the many disastrous scenarios that flew through her mind. The warmth of her son's touch kept her at as much ease as possible.

"Where are you taking us?" Henry had the confidence to voice the question both he and his mother were thinking.

"Patience, dear," the Queen drawled. Regina could swear she heard a grin in her counterpart's voice.

"I believe it's a fair question," Regina pressed bluntly, clearly indicating that she expected an answer.

At this the Evil Queen halted, and swiveled around to meet the gaze of her rather irritable doppelgänger. An annoyed grimace graced her features. Her eyes pierced Regina's with a certain depth that was familiar to both women. As if they both were looking into a mirror and did not approve of the reflection that stared back at them. Instead of responding with a combative, witty comment, the Evil Queen lightly sneered and mumbled a weary "Don't make me change my mind" as she turned to continue guiding her prisoners to an unknown location.

"About what?" Henry's confused voice whispered to his mother, just loud enough for her to hear. At this, Regina shrugged, staring after her counterpart with a narrowed gaze. What was she playing at?

Minutes later, after trailing the Evil Queen through her castle, she stopped in front of a door and flicked her wrist, summoning her magic to fling the door open. Regina paused, holding Henry close while the Queen gestured for them to enter with a waned expression. After a few moments of tense, uncomfortable silence, Henry slightly nudged his mother and obediently entered the room, Regina no more than a few inches behind him. After they passed her, the Evil Queen smirked in satisfaction, then followed suite, keeping a fair distance behind her prisoners as they adjusted to their surroundings.

"What's this?!" Regina found it hard to contain her astonishment. She, Henry and the Queen stood in one of the castle's many guest rooms. Adjoined to the room was an ornate bathing area, as well as a small fireplace with a lounging area sitting before it. She recalled that for whatever reason, this one in particular had been one of Snow White's favorite rooms. Many a times had Regina caught her in this room, scouring the bookshelves this room contained.

"This is to be your room," the Queen answered with a hint of sheepishness, only detected by Henry. "If you would prefer to be in separate quarters, that can be arranged. However, I figured you would want to remain together."

"Together's good," Henry immediately confirmed, earning a look of approval from the Queen.

"Well then," she breathed deeply. "I will allow you to settle in. If you'll excuse me..." And with that, the Evil Queen took her leave. She bowed out of the room, avoiding her doppelgänger's distrusting glare that followed her out.

Regina remained rooted to the spot, her mouth still slightly agape in shock while Henry drifted over to the plethora of books lining the far wall. As he skimmed its contents, Regina frowned, eyes still trained on the empty, open doorway.

"Henry, stay here," she instructed without looking back to see if he obeyed.

Regina raced after the Evil Queen. Although she was unable to see her or which way she ventured off to, a result of teleportation, Regina was well aware of where the woman had retreated to. She took off down the corridors leading to the Queen's chambers. After all the time she had spent away from her fortress, walking its halls was as simple as breathing. As she winded down the walkways, it occurred to Regina that it was as if she had not spent almost thirty years away from the place she had once considered her safe haven. Her home. Her prison.

When she reached the threshold of the Queen's quarters, Regina didn't even spare a knock nor any indication of her arrival. She barged through the doors, fully aware that her arrival would anger the Queen. Her instincts had served her well. She seemed to have caught her counterpart pacing about her room in deep contemplation. At Regina's arrival, however, she halted abruptly and faced the intruder. Recognition dawned her features, then was instantly replaced by irritation and anger.

"How did you find—?" The Queen began in confusion, but was interrupted by Regina, much to the Queen's vexation.

"What the hell was that?!" Regina demanded with a dominance to her that made the Queen narrow her eyes and sneer.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," the Queen quipped impertinently, a snarl not far from her lips.

"Actually, you do," Regina rebutted, treading dangerously close to her counterpart, seething in rage. "I don't know what you're playing at. But let me just warn you—"

The appearance of a billowing ball of fire manifesting in the palm of the Queen's hand silenced Regina with a look of indignation. "It would do you well to acknowledge to whom you speak, peasant," the Queen hummed in an eerie tone, eyes ablaze in a wicked, twisted and psychotic gleam as she stared into the heart of the warmth in her hand.

"Don't you threaten me," Regina ground out through gritted teeth. The Queen raised a brow at the woman's testiness and extinguished the fire by closing her fist around it. "I know exactly who you are and what you're capable of," Regina continued with little hesitation. "You aren't exactly known for your benevolence. So why show us mercy? What has weakened your malicious wrath?"

The Evil Queen growled with a roll of her eyes and turned away from the peasant woman. "Watch your tongue. You speak out of turn," she glowered, stalking towards her vanity, catching glimpses of her doppelgänger in the sights of the mirror. "Do not forget that I can make you suffer if you insisting on biting the hand that feeds you. And how would that serve your son?"

Typically, this statement would enrage Regina. Any detected threat to Henry always brought out the protective mother buried inside of her. But there was something about the way the Queen had said this that made her pause. Almost as if she didn't mean it. Perhaps with a hint of hesitancy and regret for even saying such a thing aloud. In this moment, the truth of the matter swelled within Regina and made her gasp softly as the most obvious and simple revelation solidified in the denials of her heart.

"It's Henry, isn't it?"

Even though that was all she said, the Evil Queen turned sharply, a disturbingly vulnerable look reflecting in her dark eyes.

"You care about him." It wasn't an accusation, nor a question. Just a statement of simple fact. When the Queen didn't respond, momentarily taken aback, Regina sighed and nodded in understanding. "I see..." She didn't know how to feel about this. Part of her was angered and perturbed that even the darkest part of her was capable of love. Part of her was touched that the wreck of her heart could be mended just by a few key interactions with a boy of pure heart and soul.

Her son.

Henry.

"Answer me this," the Evil Queen swallowed taking a few steps towards Regina with a hesitant approach. "Henry insists that he cannot tell me who you are—"

"And he's right," Regina interrupted harshly. At this, the Evil Queen's nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed at such combativeness.

"You are determined to annoy me," the Queen hissed angrily, all tendrils of sincerity dissipating as quickly as it appeared. "Don't for one second think that I won't learn who you are and what you're doing here. And when I do, you better be sure that you aren't plotting against me. Because if you are..." She left the threat open ended.

"Do you really want to know who we are?!" Regina exclaimed, suddenly very tired of the endless threats and calculating games she was playing with none other than herself. Why Henry wanted to recruit this woman in Operation Goldfinch, Regina had no idea. She was absolutely infuriating, entitled, egotistic and haughty. "If you would discard your arrogance long enough to think properly, you would know!"

The Evil Queen's outrage was evident. No one spoke to the Queen like this. Fallen or not, broken or not, monster or not, no one lived to see another day when they spoke so belligerently and hostilely to the Queen.

"I have had enough of your insolence!" The Queen roared, taking a few dangerous strides towards Regina. She didn't so much as flinch at the woman's outburst. In fact, she found it rather amusing. The way the Queen's voice quivered as the veins in her neck and forehead bulged in anger made Regina want to chuckle darkly. "One more word, and I swear on all in this kingdom—"

"MOM! Watch out!"

A tiny body pummeled into the Evil Queen, making her sprawl to the floor. With practically no time to react, she fell hard on her elbows, jarring them to the point where she cried out in surprise more than pain. Before she could allow her wrath to consume her at being thrown to the ground so callously, a sickening thud followed by a short sharp grunt sounded in her ears.

The next sound that echoed in her ears would haunt her until the day she dies.

A cry of complete loss and despair ripped through the air like a turbulent tidal wave. Though... It was more than that.

It was reminiscent of being cut off from air, the equivalence of vivacity. Equivalent of the heart ceasing to live. A hollow shell of emptiness, the meaning of life ripped from the core of existence. The cry was so lost and anguished that it made the Queen dread to look up.

A distance away from where she once stood, near the balcony overlooking the Enchanted Forest, stood a man clad in all black, the crest of the Charmings bearing his chest. With his hood covering his eyes, it was hard to determine what he looked like. But at this point it didn't matter. How he had entered the fortress undetected was another matter entirely, but what truly concerned her was that while the man's bow was out, positioned to strike, the arrow was missing. Almost woefully, and regretfully, the Queen looked to her side to meet a sight that made her want to scream in murderous rage. A rush of nausea rippled through her body. Her face blanched and she momentarily did not know what to do.

Before her, the cause of her crash to the ground, lay Henry. Unconscious, he almost seemed to be in a deep slumber. That was until her eyes traveled the length of his body.

Wedged deeply into his chest was the missing arrow. Blood pooled around his body, a painful reminder that the boy the queen had come to care for was in perilous danger. As his mother rushed to Henry's side, her face a contortion of anger, worry, sorrow and love, the Evil Queen came to grips with what had just happened.

Completely unaware of her surroundings, if Henry had not jumped into the arrow's path, that would be her lying on the ground, near death.

Henry had saved her life...

At the expense of his own...

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: I know guys... That was a really mean move on my part, but at least I got the next installment to you in a timely manner. I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for my MIA status in updates. Unfortunately, life has really picked up and has kept me from writing. That being said, I am not giving up on this story. You might just have to be a bit patient... Also, I didn't have a note in my last update, but I wanted to thank each and every one of you so so so so so so much for helping this story reach over 100 reviews! That is so awesome and amazing that I can't be grateful enough! I appreciate each and every one of you for being invested in this story. Please continue to let me know what you think! I appreciate all input. _

Chapter 12: Do Something Out of Step

"Henry, stay here."

Henry shook his head in semi-admiration as he watched his mother leave. When was she going to get it through her stubborn, thick skull that they were a team? Where she went, he went unless it was absolutely necessary that they separate. Even then sometimes no...

So with a deep breath and a small chuckle, Henry jogged after his mother, though being sure to trail far enough behind that she didn't hear him. If she caught him, he knew she would send him back to the room. So in order to prevent that confrontation, Henry trailed his mother with a fair distance between them. He would make his presence known when the time was right...

He watched in a sort of distanced fascination from the shadows as his mother and the Evil Queen bickered. Though part of him wanted to intervene and act as the mediator between the two women, he thought better of it and decided that they should work their differences out without his input. Perhaps everything would work out if they came to a mutual understanding of one another on their own terms. He cringed when the Evil Queen threatened his mother with her choice weapon, flames of fire, and found himself grinning as his mother came to the startling realization that the Evil Queen was, in fact, capable of love. After a few more crossfire choice passings of words, Henry could feel the tension rising between the pair.

"Do you really want to know who we are?!" his mother exclaimed in exasperation, clearly agitated as her patience ran thin. "If you would discard your arrogance long enough to think properly, you would know!" Henry visibly deflated as he came to the realization that any remote progress that had been made in this exchange was about to dissipate. The Evil Queen had tolerated a lot of cheek from his mom, but this might be too much.

As Henry rolled his eyes, losing just a tad of faith he held in Operation Goldfinch, his eyes caught a swift movement by the balcony of the Queen's chambers. Alarmed, he narrowed his eyes and took a tentative step out of the shadows to get a better look at the dark, hooded figure.

The man was dressed in all black, his face shrouded by a hooded cape. He seemed to have scaled the wall of the castle with little more than a hook and rope that latched onto the railing of the balcony. How no one had noticed was beyond Henry. What astounded him even more was that neither his mother not the Evil Queen had yet to notice his appearance. He definitely was out of place. The crest that he bore on his chest did not match that of the Evil Queen's.

Henry watched in horror as the man steadied himself and spared no time in whipping out his bow and a single arrow, taking aim directly at the Evil Queen. His direct intention to kill. Henry panicked as his brain screamed at him to warn both parts of his mother, but his body took a different action completely.

Motivated by pure adrenaline and the overwhelming fear of loosing his mother for good, Henry sprinted into action without so much as a second thought. He prayed that he was able to make it to them in time as the world slowed around him. His focus was not on the man that aptly released the bow, nor on his own well being. His central focus was honed to the Evil Queen. His very mother.

"MOM!" He screeched helplessly. "Watch out!"

He slammed full force into the Evil Queen with all the might he could muster. A mere second after, an unbearable burning erupted in his chest. He flew backwards, unable to breath from the force of the blow that hit him square in the chest. He didn't even have time to react as he felt himself falling, drifting away.

By the time he hit the floor, the world was silent and black.

...

Regina's heart ceased. Her body threatened to cave in on itself in broken quivers. A loud, unfamiliar cry escaped her lips as a sudden wave of physical exhaustion captured her body. Pain and agony of a sort she had never felt before coursed through her veins so harshly that she almost couldn't function. Despite this, Regina spared no time in rushing to her son's side, swallowing back tears and the desire to dissolve into heart wrenching sobs. When she reached him, her hands automatically went to his face, brushing away strands of hair. It took an extreme amount of courage and control for her to look down at Henry's wound. It was bleeding profusely, and did not look like it was going to be easy to extract from his chest. As flames of wrath replaced the tremors running up and throughout her body, her heart hardened as she began to systematically determine just what needed to be done to save her most precious treasure.

Swallowing thickly, Regina blocked her mind from all emotional influence and reached to snap the shaft of the arrow protruding from Henry's chest to a more manageable length. She tossed the fletching aside and gritted her teeth as she processed what had to be done next. With a few glassy tears clouding her eyes, Regina firmly took hold of the remnants of the arrow and ripped it out of her son's body as smoothly as possible. Though Henry grimaced slightly through his unconscious state, his lack of a reaction made Regina even more uneasy than she already was. This wasn't a good sign. After the arrow was out of Henry's chest, Regina quickly took her bare hands and applied pressure to the wound that now poured a heavy steady stream of crimson. Her hands stained of blood, her heart racing in sheer terror, Regina's fear peaked, her facial features a clear indication of every thought that crossed her mind.

The Evil Queen snarled and leapt to her feet to face the archer that had caused such destruction to an innocent child. The man had not so much as moved after piercing the young boy. Though the Queen did not get a good look at his face, she sensed that he was baffled and shocked. The Queen debated snapping the imbecile's neck right then and there. However, she found that too easy and merciful. The man needed to suffer for what he did. So instead, she sent a spell at him that merely made him crash to the floor in unconsciousness. He would be dealt with later.

The Evil Queen dropped to her knees beside Regina, eyes trained on a lifeless, pale Henry. She felt a firm grip take hold of her forearm, staining the sleeve of her gown, though for some reason it didn't bother her in the slightest. She looked up to meet the pleading yet steely brown eyes of the boy's mother.

"Heal him," she commanded with no room for argument.

"I... I can't," the Evil Queen croaked, her eyes still grazing the boy's body. "I'm sorry, but... there's nothing I can do for him." Saying these words aloud couldn't have been any less painful than a stab to the heart. The last thing she wanted to happen was for the boy to die. Unfortunately, she saw no other way for this to end. No other out, no silver lining. No hope.

"Don't give me that," Regina snapped instantly. "You have magic. You can heal him."

"My magic does not heal," the Queen barked back. "It destroys. Nothing I do can help him. He's not even breathing. He's already de—"

"He's your son!" Regina roared without a second thought. The Evil Queen's eyes widened as they met that of the woman's. She suddenly looked very vulnerable and... human. Like a lost and lonely little girl, the pain that reflected in her eyes resonated with Regina on a deep level.

"What...?" the Queen breathed in astonishment, eyes locked with Regina. "But, that's impossible," she dismissed, breaking eye contact and blinking rapidly in denial. "That would mean that—"

"That I'm you?" Regina finished quickly. "Yes, dear. I can assure you that it's true."

The Evil Queen's face paled considerably as she digested this information. Her mind spun and whirled as she mulled the notion over.

_I want you to know that my mom and I don't pose a threat to you. It never was and never is our intention to bring harm to you._

_What can I say, your majesty? I trust you. _

_People who build walls are the people that need love the most._

_You aren't really evil you know. You only lash out at others to fill the emptiness in your heart._

_Revenge is never the answer._

_You know you're better than this. _

_I've never seen you do that._

_It's already bad enough that we crossed paths. _

_When you're ready you'll know._

_You remind me a lot of someone. She loves fiercely and holds onto those she loves with an iron grip. She never lets them go. But... She also doesn't believe in herself. At all. She doesn't believe she can find happiness. _

The Evil Queen felt herself choking on emotion as a series of curious phrases Henry had spoken either to her or in her presence pieced together.

**_MOM! Watch out!_**

"Oh gods," the Queen breathed sharply, gaze once again snapping to... herself. "I don't believe it..."

"Well you better start," Regina spoke through gritted teeth. "My son... _Our_ son, is dying, and if you don't save him..." Regina couldn't even bear to finish her sentence.

"If you're me, then why can't you save him?" The Queen rebutted. "Don't you have magic too?"

"I should, but for whatever reason, I don't. Ever since we arrived here I haven't been able to harness magic," Regina answered, biting her bottom lip while applying more pressure to her son's wound.

"Then why—"

"We're wasting time!" Regina screeched in pure hysteria. The Queen saw that the woman was shaking uncontrollably and locked gazes with her. She looked like a ravage, desperate animal seeking solace. "Please," Regina pleaded brokenly. "Save him."

The Queen didn't have to be told twice. She simply nodded numbly, still in shock, and instructed Regina to remove Henry's shirt. With trembling hands, Regina did as she was told and undressed Henry's upper body so that the Queen could get a better look at the wound.

Both women gasped aloud in horror at what met their eyes.

"Dreamshade," The Queen breathed in an appalled tone.

Dark, spidery tendrils of poison were spreading just beneath the surface of Henry's pale skin. It was so sickening that it made Regina's stomach churn. The arrow that had been shot, intended for the Evil Queen, left no mercy. It had been laced in dreamshade, a deadly serum designed to subdue a sorcerer well adversed in magic.

"This is incurable," the Evil Queen deadpanned solemnly, much to Regina's alarm.

"Then you need to suck it out of him," Regina urged.

"Once dreamshade enters the body, it's nearly impossible to extract it," the Queen snapped irritably, obviously just as frustrated as Regina at the dismal transpiring events.

"So what do we do?!" Regina asked frantically.

"I... I don't know," the queen admitted bleakly, softly shaking her head while watching the life slowly slip away from Henry... Her son.

Regina looked to her son, her little prince, as hyperventilation threatened to take over. Unlike years before with her first love Daniel, she wasn't naive enough to believe that true love's kiss would bring him back. Life had taught her otherwise. She knew that if Henry died in this very moment, she would be unable to cope. Unable to live. She would follow soon after.

No. Regina shook her head to clear her thoughts. Henry was NOT dying. Not if she had anything to say about it. Henry not only gave her life, but also provided joy and hope to his whole family. In the darkest of times, in the most dire and dismal of situations, Henry always saw a silver lining. He created magic with his encouragement. He defeated darkness with his pure belief that good always triumphs over evil. Henry was not going to die. Not today.

Suddenly, Regina knew exactly what she needed to do.

Long ago, a mere year into her studies of dark magic with Rumpelstiltskin, she recalled that in unique situations, it was possible to tap into another sorcerer's magic and use it as one's own. Perhaps it was a last ditch effort. Perhaps it was crazy. Perhaps her grief clouded her judgement. Regardless, Regina found herself reaching to clasp the Evil Queen's hand into her own, closing her eyes as she summoned forth every ounce of power flowing through the Queen's veins.

For one heart wrenching moment, nothing happened. Then, much to the Queen's astonishment, a blinding, bright concentration of pulsating magic transpired between the women's clasped hands. An intense burning equivalent to flames licking the flesh ignited on the skin of their palms. When the Queen made the move to tug away from the scalding heat, Regina only gripped the woman's hand tighter and shouted, "No! Don't you dare let go!"

Taking full advantage of the moment, Regina hovered her free hand over her son's chest and allowed the scorching magic to travel through her body. Soon, the magic reached her opposite hand, making it glow in a pure white luminescence. She immediately knew that this, whatever this was, was working when the dark veins spreading throughout Henry's body began to recede little by little.

"You have light magic?!" The Evil Queen cried, her eyes widening in confusion as she stared at the white magic that sprung freely from Regina's hand.

"Concentrate and help me!" Regina commanded instead of responding, her body shaking in strain while every muscle in her body bulged in efforts of saving Henry.

The Evil Queen frowned slightly, but did as she was told and followed her counterpart's lead, placing her opposite hand over Henry's chest as well. Soon, her hand glowed a dark violet as she too attempted to mend Henry's wound and extract the dreamshade flowing through his veins.

An elated laugh of relief escaped Regina's lips as she watched the dreamshade disappear twice as quickly with the aid of the Evil Queen. When she glanced over at her, their eyes met, and the Evil Queen smiled through the strain she too experienced.

It was working.

Their concentration never faltered. Though the intertwining of light and dark magic hurt like hell, the desire to save Henry won out any amount of pain they could experience. The healing continued until the dreamshade disappeared completely. They then went to work on the torn muscle and flesh. A testament to their combined determination and teamwork, the wound mended in half the time it took to extract the dreamshade. Only when they were absolutely positive that Henry's wound was completely healed did they let go of the flow of magic. When they did, the pair felt completely drained and light headed. Regina almost collapsed, but stopped herself when she saw Henry take a deep breath.

"We did it..." Regina exhaled, closing her eyes in relief, reveling in the moment. She took a hand and wiped it across her forehead, smearing blood and sweat though hardly noticing.

"Yes we did," the Evil Queen agreed with a satisfied grin of her own. She smiled sweetly and sincerely at Henry, her future son, and allowed an immense amount of relief to wash over her. "He will sleep for some time," she informed. "Perhaps a few days. He nearly died. An event that traumatic requires time to heal."

Regina nodded in understanding, attempting to steady her breathing. She couldn't take her eyes off of Henry. Though she was nothing less than thrilled that he was okay, she still couldn't shake away the skeptical feeling that he still required healing.

When the Evil Queen stood, steadying herself on her feet as the great use of powerful magic had left her drained, Regina followed her line of sight to lay on the man that had almost killed Henry. A wave of rage boiled in her blood. She stood and trailed the Evil Queen as she approached the archer, but not before making sure Henry was still breathing.

"What shall we do with him?" Regina asked with contempt as she reached the Evil Queen's side.

"He bears the crest of Snow and Charming," The Queen sneered with disdain lacing her tone. "Most likely, they sent him as an assassin to kill me." The Queen looked back to a slumbering Henry before continuing. "What he has done is unforgivable. He deserves death."

"I agree," Regina said bluntly while inspecting the body of the assassin. His face was shrouded by the hood of his black cape. He seemed rather tall and muscular from this angle. Regina felt nothing but abhorrence for the man in this very moment. "He deserves to suffer," she elaborated, eyes still fixed on the man.

The Evil Queen looked to Regina, her eyes alight in wicked pleasure. "Perhaps you are me, dear," she chuckled darkly in approval. "I will take care of it." As the Evil Queen lifted her hands to unleash a spell designed to inflict pain, something caught Regina's eye.

"Wait," she instructed, grabbing the Queen's arm forcefully to stop her. The Evil Queen frowned but made no move to challenge her. The bow that lay strewn at the man's side caught Regina's attention. It seemed familiar somehow. Fine Hemlock wood, smoothed to the point of perfection. Larger than any bow she had seen before, only someone with great strength and precision would be able to strike the intended target...

"Oh my god..." Regina could barely breathe as she came to an earth shattering conclusion. Hoping to all that was good that she was completely off base, she dropped to her knees beside the man, shaking as she reached to draw the material of his hood away from his face. When she did, her chest caved in and the fiery wrath that had consumed her moments before morphed into upmost hurt and betrayal. Her head felt light as darkness consumed her vision, and it took all she had to stay conscious. She did manage to rasp a single word, a name that she almost couldn't speak.

"Robin...?"


End file.
